Schadenfreude
by brb bbe
Summary: Everyone secretly wants to imprint - they want to be able to have an assured soul mate, someone that they know would be the one person that was compatible to them in every way. But what happens when your soul mate is engaged to someone else; is in love with someone else? Well, you're in a bit of a shit, aren't you? JACOB X OC 5 YEARS AFTER BD
1. La Push

_"Schadenfreude" is a word for that feeling of joy and slight satisfaction you sometimes get from the misfortune of others.  
~Google Dictionary~_

* * *

"Oh, my god."

Grasping at his shirt with an urgency that had been burning inside of me for the past two weeks, I gasped as his lips softly yet aggressively suckled at my neck. His hands were on my waist, before almost mechanically one slid down to my thigh, just above the place in which so needed to be satisfied for the sake of my sanity. Almost in that instant, I felt myself - if possible - get more attracted to the man on top of me as an almost animalistic noise erupted from his chest, sending vibrations throughout his body, and in extension - making my petite frame shake in response.

My hands quickly, as if my ovaries were controlling my every movement as they paralysed my brain and common sense, went down to the hem of his shirt - ripping it off without a thought for the fact that I knew that he was wearing his favourite shirt.

Well, he was going to be pissed after this.

I heard a groan erupt from him again as my hands quickly went down to his belt buckle, shaking from the fact that his lips were now, gracefully, making their way to my breasts. In that moment, I couldn't control any movements I made as one hand came up to his hair - clutching at the thick black mane that I loved so much, my breath becoming hitched in the back of my throat as his lips finally, as if they wanted to taunt me further, remained just above the material of my sports bra.

I know, not very sexy.

I felt his whole body, that was positioned eloquently on top of me - hovering almost teasingly as the jeans that he wore rubbed against my bare thighs which had erupted in goose bumps, not just from the fact that the simple movement caused friction against my bare thighs which did_ more_ than enough for me than anything had been doing in the past two weeks, but my brilliant fiancé seemed to forget that even though he might have the luxury of the warmth of his clothes, I, on the other hand - was scantily clad.

I wasn't when we started, I can tell you that.

Feeling the bravery that usually sparked within me when we were faced with this situation, I felt my hands snake down his bare chiselled chest and find their way to the belt buckle - gracefully pulling the belt away from the jeans, and with my feet - I quickly pushed down the jeans, a smile so wicked gracing my features as I internally rewarded myself for my actions.

"Did you miss me, Rose?" He murmured, his voice husky and coarse against my skin - which he had finally found, to my delight , and I nodded - letting a strangled moan escape me as he looked up with his signature goofy grin that always seemed to be on his face. "I guess you did,"

I chuckled at my fiancés confidence, my hand going to cup a rather hard situation that was strengthening in his pants and I felt his breathing stop as his eyes shot up to me. "No, I missed _this._"

And in that moment, I realised I must have sounded remotely like a prostitute.

Or someone with a disease of the sexual sort.

He laughed, going back to what he was doing and I quickly ran my hands back up to his face - cupping his cheeks as I looked into his eyes and I smiled softly, capturing his lips in mine as I pulled him into my warm embrace. "I missed you so much,"

He looked down at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, it would be cruel of me if I didn't give my future wife what she wanted."

I felt an elated smile spread across my lips as I hooked my fingers around his boxers, pulling them down slowly as his fingers went down to my shorts - almost as if to mimic the action that I had done only seconds before to him. I felt his fingers hovering over the spot that was so in need of _him, _every inch; every fibre of him, and I arched my back in erratic ecstasy as I felt him finally, finally nearing the spot that had been yearning for him for the past fourteen days that I had not seen him.

I closed my eyes, readying myself for the feel of his fingers when I heard the sound of the door swing open - a bang echoing through the room as it collided with the wall and I froze, my heart in which had been pounding against the constraints of my rib cage had now dropped, I'm sure, into my stomach and I can assure you that it did not sit well with my breakfast.

Will shot up, profanities escaping his mouth in a slur that made them all blur together, almost as if to create a colossal giant curse word that would eliminate all the rest. I, on the other hand, looked to the door in absolute horror as I saw Wills niece looking at us like we were an exhibit at the zoo - her whole face contorted in curiosity and amusement as loud giggles poured from her mouth and bounced through the room, almost as if to remind me how royally fucked I was.

"CLAIRE GET OUT!"

And that is how I found myself here; babysitting.

As soon as Will was off of me, he was freaking out - running his hands through his hair as if he was tyring to rip the ebony coloured threads from his scalp as he muttered something, which I could only guess to be profanities, under his breath as he paced.

I had collapsed back on the bed, covering my burning face with my hands just hoping that maybe, if possible, I could escape from this dreaded situation in ease and find myself back in my apartment in Seattle. I hadn't even been here for an hour, and already - I had robbed a child of her innocence in less then ten seconds of her seeing what I was doing to her Uncle.

I felt hands on mine, and I peeled my eyes opened as I looked at the man that supposedly loved me yet he subjected me to situations such as these. I could feel my face heat up once again as I thought of what we had actually just done, and I covered my face again - groaning painfully into my palms as I tried to think of a way to bribe the kid into not telling her mother.

That'll get me a great reputation.

I won't ever be allowed in this house again.

"How could _you _have let that happened!" He exclaimed, and I shot up - grabbing what was nearest to me, and ditching the pillow at his head. He caught it, and it seemed to break him out of his nervous breakdown and I shook my head.

"I didn't let anything happen," I sneered, my eyes narrowed into slits as my arms flailed around before pointing to the door. "You're the one that didn't lock the door!"

He grimaced, while he still seemingly looked appalled as he quickly went to the door, sliding the lock into it's place that will keep the door being opened again, and I let out a small noise that seemed to resemble a cat being strangled. "That won't help _now!_"

"I know that," He said in a quiet voice, before looking to me. "You need to go bribe her!"

I scoffed. "I am not bribing a six year old!"

He came and knelt beside of me, his hands going on my thighs and I felt my heart pick up its pace as his fingers drew small circles into my sensitive skin, and I narrowed my eyes. "I am _not _bribing your niece!"

The fingers went higher.

"Please," He murmured as his lips went up to graze my collar bone. "If you do, I'll buy you dark chocolate."

And that is how I found myself here - on a beach - in the cold.

Now, I wouldn't say I'm not a fan of children - I guess they're okay, but you know, they're okay at a distance. A very long, stretching distance that would enable me to be able to escape they're germs and they're little hands and they're language that they seem to make between themselves. Basically, a distance that ensures that I would never have to come in to contact with them.

Okay, so I don't really like children.

Yet I still find myself surrounded by them, and yes, I realise that in most scenarios that was due to my own actions, me being a waitress and all, but I truly never expected to go to work every other day and wish that the children that rang around the café were kept on some sort of leash, or that at least, at of common respect for every one else, that they're parents would fasten a muzzle onto their heads.

Surprisingly, children have sharp teeth.

"Are you and my Uncle Will getting married?" Claire asked as I pulled the towel out of the beach bag, placing it over the stones which looked oh-so-comfortable. I nodded, sitting down on the towel I sat out as I crossed my legs - my toes wiggling lightly as I slipped my shoes off and it seemed as son as my feet felt the frisk cool air, they seemed to want the shoes back on again as shivers ran up and down my feet, making my toes wiggle in an effort to get warm or at least produce some form of heat.

Claire cocked her head to the side, her pony tail following her as it swished. Her whole face seemed to be contorted in confusion, or curiosity, her dark eyes quizzical as if she was having an internal argument about what to ask me next. "So, is that why you were doing what you were doing?"

My head snapped up, and I felt my heart pick up as if it was convicting itself. I stopped rummaging in the beach bag for my phone as I turned back to Claire - an exasperated sigh escaping me as I felt frustration build up within my chest, only to have my inner self supress it; pushing the feelings back deep down within me so I wouldn't end up yelling at the tiny girl, and I felt my lips, as if in response to this, produce a tight smile.

"Yes," I said, trying to make my voice sound soothing and less 'I want to castrate Will for making me do this'. "When people love each other, and they are going to get married - they kiss each other and you just saw that. It's how people show each other that they love one another."

Claire's eyebrows furrowed, and her lips puckered - as if there was another question playing on her lips yet she wondered whether or not she should ask me it. I had not a doubt in my mind that if she didn't ask the question now, it was more likely that she would ask it in ten minutes, or maybe after an hour. Nevertheless, she would ask the question - whatever it was - and I would have to answer it the same way I had answered every aggravating question she had already asked me.

Usually, I'm not this, well, what's the word that most describes me at this point it time; heinously bitchy? No, I think that's a bit to lightly used, more so I'm a bit crazy in the PMS department. But, in my defence, I did drive four hours last night after work and had ended up getting lost in this small town that was named after cutlery, and then when I went to ask for directions, it seemed that the only thing that was open was a motel so I figured I would just crash there until daylight.

And then there was a rat.

So if anyone was put in that situation where an unusually large rat, and I'm talking this rat was the size of a small dog, was staring at you like you were it's food, which I know - 'it's a rat, just kick it' - yet I truly felt that this rat had devoured humans before, other travellers that had just wandered into it's grasp, and I wasn't going to stick around to see what the rat had planned for me.

"Are you going to come live down in La Push now?" She asked as I fastened her floaties on to her arm, which even though she protested that she could swim perfectly well, and that she was a 'big girl', I still fastened them to a point where she wouldn't be able to remove them herself and I shook my head in response to another one of her questions that seemed to be endless - giving her a small smile.

"No, we can't," I said, before I met her eyes. "Uncle Will has his work in Seattle, and I'm still going to school there."

Her nose shot up in a cringe as she scrunched up her entire face. "Going to _school_! But you're old!"

Another reason why I hate children.

I smiled, looking up her. "I'm not old - I'm only twenty!"

"That's old," She said, rebuking what I just said and she looked to the waves as she started humping on the soles of her feet. "Can I go swimming now?"

I shook my head as I squirted the white liquid that would protect her from the non-existent sun and I spread it across her face, before lathering it over her arms and legs. She continued bouncing, and I grabbed her arms to try and steady her so that I would be able to look her in the eyes. "Claire, listen, you need to stay near me and not go out too deep, do you understand?"

She nodded, before sprinting out to the water as I grabbed my phone, slipping my earphones into my ears and I sighed. Now, you might be wondering why I'm even here - visiting my fiancé and his family. To tell you the truth, I really have no idea why I'm here either but apparently, according to my considerate and ever loving husband-to-be, bonding with his family is an apparent 'essential' for the rest of our lives. I, of course, wholeheartedly disagreed with that statement but apparently my opinion doesn't matter for in the next week, I had found myself driving to the reservation of La Push, attending my future sister in laws wedding.

Will had already been down here for a week, one week on the Makah reservation actually, where he was helping his other sister and her family move to La Push. So, with that initiative, I had been left alone in our apartment for the last two weeks; deprived of company, and of sex which I normally would be unwilling to give him, yet the moment he was away it seemed like my hormones went into overdrive and needed to be satisfied or they kept me up all night watching re-runs of Everybody Loves Raymond.

The sound of the waves colliding with the earth almost in a battle snapped me out of my musings, and I looked around to where Claire was - my eyes widening as I saw no indication of Wills niece. I closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of the intoxicating pine forest as I got up from the towel that I was sitting on and my back cracked simultaneously, making me wince as I looked around for the small, black headed girl that seemed to have a fascination with wolves for that was all she talked about for the whole walk down to the beach.

"Claire?" I shouted, walking along the rocks that seemed to replace the sand and I groaned as I heard nor saw no sign of the little girl anywhere.

After walking up and down the beach for ten minutes, shouting at the top of my lungs 'Claire', I seemed to have exhausted my wind pipes as I made my way back to the place that we were seated.

And then I saw her.

With some rapists.

"CLAIRE!" I screamed, stomping up to where she was being held hostage by four monsters.

Oh, I was so dead.

They were huge and I don't really know if I could classify them in the same category as men. Maybe monsters, or maybe some sort of species of endangered bear that has a tiny a resemblances to humans? My eyes widened as I saw Claire, clad in her bright fluoro yellow floaties and striped swim suit as she sat in the arms of one of the _things _and my pace quickened as I thought of the all the possible situations that might occur after my confrontation with these, well, monsters.

What if these guys were rapists? What if they abducted children in floaties, just for the sake of ridding the world of floaties? What if, when they saw me, they would start running or maybe, if my luck was just right, they would try to fight me. Now, although I believe I am sort of strong - I mean, when I did mud wrestling I won against everyone I challenged but, well, If these _things _tried to fight me, I don't have any doubts in my mind that I would be the one that ended up in the morgue.

And what if these lunatics took Claire? What if I had to go home, and explain to Will how his beloved niece had been abducted by perverts while I listened to Justin Bieber! How would I explain to my future sister in law that I had lost her daughter?

"HEY!" I screamed, running up to them. "GET OFF OF HER!"

They turned around, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I saw Claire hadn't been mutilated or anything, and I quickly ran up to them. "YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL PEOPLE'S KIDS! POLICE! POLICE! HELP, THERES A RAPIST!"

I finally made my way over to them, trying to cover up my panting and I narrowed my eyes as I reached out for Claire - yet the guy holding her stepped back, a growl erupting from his chest like he was some sort of animal.

Yep, definitely some sort of sub species of bear.

"Who the hell are you!" He yelled, and the others that were with him were almost as protective as the first freak.

I felt profanities so disgusting come up my mouth like vile that I had to swallow them, at the reminder of the fact that Claire was looking at me like I was some sort of Alien. I looked at the guys that wee surrounding her, and the guy that was holding her - my face contorting in surprise and shock as I wondered what drugs they had pumped into themselves, I mean, they were just unnatural.

It had to be steroids.

"I'm her Aunt!" I screeched, reaching out to grab her from him when he stepped back again and I felt my fists clench as I narrowed my eyes. "Who in the name of fuck do you think you are!"

Claire smiled, although the steroid infused freak had covered her ears when I swore. "This is Quilly,"

Quilly?

Oh, god, he's brainwashed her!

She's goes out of my sight for two seconds, and she comes back with fucking Stockholm syndrome!

"Give me back my niece, or I will call the police and then punch you."

That seemed to send the group of men into a fit of giggles, and I felt my mouth drop open as I watched them … laugh at me. Okay, am I the only one kind of freaking out about the fact that some strangers had taken my soon to be niece? For fucks sakes, perverts are laughing at me and no one else is freaking out about this? I mean, I wasn't a criminal but shouldn't they be trying to escape with the child y now

The one that was holding her, 'Quilly', turned back to me - a goofy, almost childlike grin on his face. "Listen, I've got it."

Got it?

"What, a sexual predator title on a government website?" I asked, cocking a brow. "Give me Claire!"

"QUIL!"

Great, now some more guys are coming down to abduct Claire!

I quickly stepped forward, not wanting to delay this any longer just in case I would end up getting my ass kicked by the new guys that had decided to join our party. My hand came out to grab Claire and I grabbed her by her arm, lifting her out of his grasp and she kicked her legs in protest as I took her away from him, turning around as I carried the rather heavy six year old. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! QUIL!"

I looked to Claire, putting her down as I grabbed her hand as she struggled to get away from, thrashing her arm as she tried to get out of my grasp yet she was unsuccessful in every attempt she made to escape from me. "You can't run off, Claire, do you understand? That was very, very irresponsible! How could you do that to me!" I shouted, and she made some sort of noise as I grabbed her harder - not to hurt her - but to keep a hold of her.

She started sobbing. "Stop! You're hurting me! Quilly!"

"HEY! STOP IT, CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

I turned around to tell the abductors to fuck off, when I collided with a hand.

That was the last thing I saw until I was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**Heres another chapter for you all,**

**NEW STORY IS HERE! **

**Be kind, or not - I really just want your opinion on it and hopeully it's something that you guys will like? Hopefully? Maybe? Please? **

**Anyways, expect an update in the next five-ten minutes**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Enjoying a night in China Town

_Have you ever been in love?_  
_Horrible isn't it?_  
_It makes you so vulnerable._  
_It opens your chest and_  
_it opens up your heart and_  
_it means that someone can get inside you and_  
_mess you up._

_~Neil Gaiman~_

_Close enough to start a war_  
_All that I have is on the floor_  
_God only knows what we're fighting for_  
_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you_  
_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_  
_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_  
_As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_Turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver_  
_I'll be my own savior_  
_When the thunder calls for me_  
_Next time I'll be braver_  
_I'll be my own savior_  
_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_To turning tables_  
_Turning tables, yeah_  
_Turning oh_

_~Turning Tables~_  
_Adele_

* * *

JPOV

"Did I do something wrong?"

The nasal sound that was at my left broke me out of my trance, and I looked to the girl that lay next to me. I looked a her, scrutinizing every part of her as she looked to me - her exotic eyes pleading with me for approval as she put her hand on my bare chest - her raven hair which was sprawled across her sun soaked back seemed to shine against the beams of sun that came through the open window.

My eyes blurred again as my head pounded, once again a reminder of what I had done last night - considering it was a normal Friday night and I groaned as the hangover hit me full force, every inch of my body tense and rigid as I tried to soothe my head as I tried to recall what we had obviously done last night yet the small detail that I needed to know seemed to be alluded from me.

What the fuck was her name?

_Great_, Jake, _you can remember that she swallowed yet you can't remember her fucking name? _

I sighed as I ruffled my long hair, trying to clear my vision as I looked back down to swallower, before giving her a smile - leaning down to give her a soft kiss, which tasted of vodka and, well, other stuff.

She's called swallower for a reason.

"No," I muttered as I parted with her, looking to my alarm.

_9:44_

_13th of September, 2010_

_"You _didn't do anything wrong, "I muttered bitterly as I got out of bed, pulling my boxers on as I rubbed my blurry eyes as I tried to not fall over.

The girl seemed to brighten as I said that and she smiled flirtatiously at me, her whole body lighting up as if she didn't consume the same amount of alcohol that I did last night. I looked at all the clothes that were strewn across the floor, and I grabbed her clothes - flicking them at her and she looked up, shock overcoming her features as her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips puckered as if she wanted to say something yet her tongue was tied.

"Baby, I- I- are you sure I didn't do something wrong?" She asked as she scrambled onto her knees, going to where I stood beside the bed and she put her hands on my torso. "Did I bite you? I mean, I can do better, I promise."

I groaned, closing my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Can you just leave?"

And then I felt her hands grasping me.

Ah, little Jacob's awake.

She smiled up at me, her eyes wide; almost pleading. "Baby, get hard for me."

Shit, are those fake nails?

"Can you just get the fuck out?" I seethed, my fists clenching as I felt myself start shaking and with wide eyes, she quickly grabbed her clothes - pulling them over her bare body as she all but sprinted out the door and into the living room of the house.

"Hello, would you like some- oh, I can see your lady bits." That was the last thing I heard before I slammed the door, Dad's voice ringing through my ears.

I rubbed my hand over my face as I breathed in a deep breath, my fists clenched. Today was the 13th of September - it was _her _birthday. It had been four years, four fucking years, and nothing had changed in the amount of time that I had not seen her, not spoken to her, not even stood within a ten mile radius of her.

I had run away, the first thing that had come to my mind after Bella had agreed to marry that bloodsucking _leech. _Yet still, in a different country, I still saw her face at every interval - at every moment I was conscious, her heart shaped, doe-eyed orbs had consumed every thought that I had, every move I made. It was like her face had permanently invaded my mind, and was determined to keep itself lodged within it for as long as it possibly could. Of course it didn't help when I saw her face in the mind of each and every one of my pack members, all of whom could not hide her from me - could not keep her from my thoughts.

I had thought when I had gotten away from La Push, away from_ her, _that it would allow me to think, allow me time to fall out of love with her. When I had left, I had even thought of trying to do the one thing that I had thought was impossible; I had tried to imprint. I just wanted to forget about her, forget about the rejection that made my stomach churn and produced vile that slithered its way up my throat every time I thought about her as a red eyed bloodsucking leech that would prey on those that were unsuspecting, and innocent.

Anger bubbled through me as her face violently flashed through my mind, yet her skin wasn't the glowing ivory in which so reminded me of snow - but it was void of all life, almost reminiscent of a corpse. Her face was evened out of all it's imperfections, and her eyes which swirled with a brown that I had thought so perfect were now a deathly, disgusting scarlet which only served of evidence of her unnatural evil.

I couldn't help myself.

I punched a wall.

I had to get outside.

Running through the front door, I made it to the forest in mere seconds as I ripped out of my shorts - my whole body ripping apart as my bones, muscles and skin adapted to my other body. My whole body shook as I felt the anger coarse through my veins, accompanied by my blood, and I threw my head back - the noise that came from my mouth resembling a chocked howl.

_Ah, did you take a trip to China Town last night, Jake?_

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the rough voice of Leah Clearwater.

_What?_ She asked, _Can't take a fucking joke?_

_Just piss of Leah_, I growled as I ran through the forest, my paws bounding against the wet ground as the trees passed me; making a blur of green and brown pass my peripheral vision. At Leah's voice, my mind went back to the girl from last night - and I heard Leah's laughter echo through my head, and ring through my ears; the sound making my whole body vibrate with anger.

_Oh, stop being such a drama Queen, _She said, laughter still evident in her voice.

I narrowed my eyes. _That's rich coming from you. _

Silence ensued, and I knew I had hit a nerve as flashes of Leah's purple bridesmaids dress and the image of a laughing Sam and Emily swirled through the mind of my pack mate.

_Fuck off, Jake. _

I knew she had phased out of it again when I heard the silence bounce through my head, and I felt a growl rip through my lips as I ran through the forest, my head thrashing as I tried to control myself enough to phase back.

It had been four years.

The sentence ran through my mind again, and I felt my whole body go rigid before it slumped on the ground - exhausted from everything. All I wanted was to forget her - forget how she blushed, and how she always seemed to have trouble getting out her sentences from her perfect lips. I didn't want to love her anymore; I had had enough of loving her, of wishing that _I _was the one that she had picked.

I was just … tired.

Phasing, I jogged back to the house - going to the tree that I had stashed extra shorts in, and I quickly pulled them over everything. I looked back to the house that I had been raised, before deciding that I didn't want to see Dad today - I didn't want to see the constant pity that seemed to suffocate everything between us and I looked down to the beach where I could hear the waves crashing, almost beckoning me.

I made a step to go down there, before I felt my stomach growl almost as loud as I had when I was a wolf.

Emily's it is.

Bounding through the door, the smell of eggs and bacon instantly hit me and I felt spit rush through my mouth. Emily had already put the toast, eggs and bacon on the table as everyone else started to gather around the table - to the joy of Emily whom seemed like she had just had a great orgasm.

_Great thought_, Jake, _Sam's going to love that later. _

"Oi, Jake - how was the Chinese last night!"

The table erupted in laughter as I sat down, shoving Seth who had a huge grin on his face and I ruffled my hair, exasperated as I tried not to punch someone. "Aw, C'mon Jake - no need to be a pussy."

I almost growled as I grabbed the bacon, shoving it onto my plate as I felt a hand on my back. "Boys, leave Jacob alone."

Even though the action was nice enough, like a caring mother, I quickly shrugged her hand off for the tone that she had said those four words with had alerted everyone at the table to what day it was. Instant silence came over the table, the only sound being food being wolfed down. I felt another hand on my back, patting it like it was meant to comfort me and soothe the thing that had been haunting me for the past four years.

"You right, mate?" Embry asked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Would you all just fuck off," I growled into my food, not bothering looking up because I all knew they would be giving me the same look.

Silence seemed to follow before the table steadily came back into conversation, mostly about stupid little things like 'how's the weather today', well, Embry, it's fucking raining - like usual. Wow, what a shock that La Push was still the rain soaked town it had always been, not really much of a surprise that still, after hundreds of years of suffering through the same weather that it would continue to uphold it's name as the rainiest town in the US.

"So, how was last night?"

I turned to Seth, who was still grinning like an idiot and I shoved him - rolling my eyes. "She was a swallower."

Sam shook his head. "Not at the table, Jake."

"Oh, C'mon Sam - we just want to hear how Jake ended up fucking Lucy Lui here!"

The sound of a hand colliding with the back of a head echoed through the house, followed by my pack members laughter that bounded through the room - most of their voices muffled as the food that was in their mouth seemed to act as a sound barrier. I rolled my eyes at my friends - shovelling more food onto my plate. "So, Em, when is your brother coming over?"

"Tonight," She said, a bright smile overcoming her scarred features and you would think that the Queen would be coming over, not her brother.

Emily's brother hadn't seen Emily in barely four years, so of course when ever he came down to La Push it was an occasion that Emily made such a fuss about. She had never really talked about why he avoided his family, but it seemed whenever he was mentioned Sam had to go outside and punch a tree.

Safe to say, Emily's brother must be a bit of a fuck head.

Emily came back over to the table, putting down the blue berry muffins that seemed to overflow from the plate and Sam got up fro her, letting her sit on his chair and she smiled up at him before she looked back at everyone else at the table - a smile gone from her face as if she was warning children about not touching something. "Now, boys, my brother is bringing his fiancé over tonight and I expect all of you to be here if you want food for the next month but if any of you do anything to scare her off, there will be no food for a month. And I mean it."

There was sounds of protests all throughout the table, and Seth turned to her - his mouth full to the brim with bacon and egg while he threw his hands up into the air, his whole face stretching in outrage. "Why? What do you think we're going to do; imprint on her?"

Emily narrowed her eyes. "Let's hope not."

Sam put his hand on Emily's shoulder, and I felt my eyes narrow slightly as I wondered how they could let themselves be controlled by _imprinting. _Even the word in my mouth gave me a bad taste, like I was tasting Dad's cooking, and I wondered how they could even be okay with the fact they were being controlled by something that binded them together in the most unnatural way - a way that went against their will and made them love each other. If it weren't for imprinting, Sam would probably be marrying Leah and it would save her from being a pain in all of our asses for the rest of eternity.

Fucking Imprinting.

Emily stood back up, and Sam slid his arms around her waist and she seemed to melt into his whole body - as if she couldn't stand up straight. As soon as she leant against his chest, it was like she was high she smiled so bright that it seemed impossible to break her from the trance that's eh seemed to be in. Even Sam seemed to have an expression so euphoric on his face that it made me want to empty my stomach all over the breakfast table, and in extension Seth, because, well, he was just pissing me off.

"Where's Quil?" I asked, turning to Embry and he shrugged.

"Probably playing barbies with Claire," He snickered, and Emily backhanded him. "What! That's all he fucking does!"

Emily smiled as she started grabbing the plates. "He's down the beach with Collin, and Brady."

I stood up. "I'm off then,"

Emily's whole face softened, and she nodded - setting the plates down and she bit her lip. "Well, are you going to come tonight, Jake?"

I shrugged. "Dunno'."

She nodded, and she picked the plates up before going back into the kitchen and I turned to the door - jogging down the porch steps before I heard someone close the door behind me. "Oi, Jake!"

Great.

Just what I needed.

A lecture.

"What Sam?" I muttered, my voice filled to the brim with venom as we walked along the rough dirt drive and onto the well ridden road.

Over the last two years that I had been back home, it seemed that at every opportunity he got, Sam was breathing down my neck; telling me to move only or reprimanding me like I was a child. And every time I had to remind him that he didn't need to stand in for my father, because I already had a very much alive and talking Dad that seemed to be able to lecture me just fine.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to control myself - as I tried not to let my clenched fists come out and punch him. I usually wouldn't really care if I punched him, but the last time that we had a 'friendly discussion', as Sam liked to call it, I had dislocated his jaw when I had punched him and I didn't get fed by Emily for a week. In all honesty, I had wanted him to get knocked out just so he would stop talking but a dislocated jaw did the job just fine.

I just wish it stayed that way.

Sam let out a huge breath which resembled a sigh, and I rolled my eyes as I wondered how - when he gets the balls to actually get Emily pregnant - his children were going to be able to deal with a father like Sam Uley, a controlling dick head who had something lodged so far up his ass that it seemed that every time he talked, he would look down at you like you were a child that had just fucked up his car. I know that if I was his son, Sam would one day magically end up floating upside down in a river.

"Listen, Jake, Em would really like you to come tonight." He said as we walked, and I looked to him.

"I said I don't know, Sam," I hissed. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm doing something tonight?"

He scoffed. "What? Do you have an appointment to have your head in between some sluts legs?"

I laughed humourlessly, turning to him as we walked along the side of the road. "Yeah - you guessed right. I can't cancel."

"Fuck off, Jake," Sam snarled, stopping in front of me as he blocked my way. "Jake, Emily's really trying here - her brother doesn't talk to her, and he's agreed to come to our wedding. Em just needs friendly faces here tonight, okay? It's the first time she's seeing him in five years, so you are going to be there. Do you understand me?"

As I realised what tone he was saying those words with, I felt my whole body go rigid - he wasn't just asking me to go tonight, he was ordering me to go tonight; I had no choice in the matter. I wouldn't say that I was shocked that Sam used the tone - more like I was so angry that I wanted to put his body in the ground.

I pushed past him, not wanting to look at him anymore. "Jake! DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

I turned around, my eyes flaring as I stiffly walked back up to him. "You do know who your speaking to, don't you Sam? _You _are not in control of _me_ and you know your not."

I felt my whole body shake as I turned back around, trying to calm myself down before I exploded into a wolf. Wouldn't that be great, huh? Walking down the main street of the Rez and BANG! There's a giant wolf in the middle of the road.

That would go down so well with animal control.

I could hear Sam following me as the beach came into sight, as did the three giant men that I immediately recognised. I almost laughed at that thought; as if I wouldn't be ale to recognise those that were in my own pack? I mean, they're not exactly hard to notice.

My eyes narrowed as I saw Quil walking after a tiny woman, and a little girl with bright yellow floaties that were attached to her biceps. The little girl seemed to reject the woman, pushing her away as she thrashed against the woman's hold - screams and shouts coming from her mouth as she begged for her 'Quilly'. I didn't exactly need to hear those words come out of her mouth to know who the little girl was, I mean, she had practically been raised in the pack, by the pack; we were all her Uncles.

And then Quil knocked the woman out.

Ah, fuck.

"QUIL!" I heard bellow from Sam's mouth as he jogged past me to make it to where Quil had knocked the girl out, and I couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic Quil looked - his face contorted in horror as he held the girl in his arms like limp doll.

Shit, this was priceless.

I stood next to Brady and Collin as Quil freaked out, muttering something about Claire's Aunt while Claire sort of poked the woman that had tried to abduct her from Quils grasp. Brady and Collin were losing it with laughter as they looked to Quil, who was kind of having a bit of nervous breakdown and I laughed as Quil seemed to be pulling his hair from his scalp as he held the unconscious girl. "Dude, what the fuck did you do?"

Quil looked to me, his whole face panicked. "I-I didn't mean to hit her she kind of just walked into my fist."

That caused Brady and Collin to laugh more.

Sam shot them a look as he gently laid the girl down on the grass just above the beach. "Jake, come here."

"What?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. "This isn't my problem! Quil's the one that fucking knocked her out!"

"What's her name?" Sam asked Quil, and Quil shrugged - looking to Claire who seemed to be more fascinated by a crow then her unconscious Aunt.

"Claire-Bear, what's her name?" Quil asked desperately, his eyes wide as he tried to get his imprint to say her name.

Claire popped her lips together. "That's Aunt Rose."

Sam looked back over to her as he tried to wake her. "Rose? Rose, can you hear me? Shit, Em is going to be fucking pissed." Sam turned to Quil, throwing his hands up. "Quil, why the fuck would you knock her out! Are you fucking insane!"

Quil looked like he was going to start rocking like a lunatic at any moment, and I was actually worried for his sanity - actually, I was kind of worried about his hair because he seemed like he was having fun ripping it out.

He's going to be a bald man before the end of the day.

I can't imagine what he's going to be like when Claire starts to go through puberty.

I looked over the girl, and I nodded appreciatively; she wasn't too bad. Of course, she was knocked out so I'm sure she'd look better when she didn't have a huge bruise brewing on her forehead and her whole left side of the face was blowing up like Jane Jackson after summer break.

I'm serious, that girl put on 100 pounds in a three months.

"Guys, she's waking up!"

She groaned, her hand coming up to her head as her eyes fluttered - a small noise coming from her mouth. "Oh,"

"Rose?" Sam asked, and she nodded. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

And then, she ever so slowly opened her eyes.

And I was gone.

* * *

**Heres another chapter for you all,**

**Like I said, I would upload another chapter in 5-10 minutes and here it is. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. A Chloroform filled night

_"You may not be her first, her last, or her only. She loved before she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters? She's not perfect - you aren't either, and the two of you may never be perfect together but if she can make you laugh, cause you to think twice, and admit to being human and making mistakes, hold onto her and give her the most you can. She may not be thinking about you every second of the day, but she will give you a part of her that she knows you can break - her heart. So don't hurt her, don't change her, don't analyze and don't expect more than she can give. Smile when she makes you happy, let her know when she makes you mad, and miss her when she's not there."  
― Bob Marley_

_When she was just a girl she expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach_  
_So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of_  
_Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise_  
_Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl she expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth_  
_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly every tear a waterfall_  
_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_  
_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

_And dream of para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh)_

_She'd dream of para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_  
_She'd say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I know the sun must set to rise"_

_This could be para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_

_This could be para-para-paradise_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This could be para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_

_This could be para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh_

_This could be para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_

_This could be para-para-paradise_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_~Paradise~_  
_Coldplay_

* * *

R POV

I hate La Push.

It was official.

I really didn't know why I got punched in the face within my first few hours of being in La Push, but apparently I couldn't just have a peaceful trip down to the beach. No, I had to get punched in the face by my future-to-be niece's abductor, well, abductors.

Fucking steroid freaks.

You know, I believe that I've had my fair share of bad luck - you know, I've broken nearly every bone in my body, the TV guide never seems to be delivered to me, to name a few things, yet it seemed that bad luck never had any trouble finding me. You know, I would think that maybe I could just have a small month vacation without, you know, being punched in the face.

But apparently, that's impossible.

To tell you the truth, La Push wasn't exactly my 'dream' vacation destination but according to Will, it would be the best place to spend the one month I get off. It had seemed like a great idea - we would be able to visit Wills family while still being close enough to Seattle that if we needed to escape, it was an option. Will had even shown me the photo's of the beach, and at that moment in time, I didn't realise that the tourism committee in La Push had learnt how to use photo shop, yet Will convinced me that sometimes places you have never been to and never want to go to can end up 'surprising you'.

I had thought it was philosophical saying but, well, I didn't expect that surprise to be a punch in the face.

Maybe a metaphorical punch in the face, sure, lets have that but an actual, full fledged fist punch I did not expect, nor ever really wanted for that matter. I had only been punched two times before today, one of those times being that I was so drunk I punched myself and the other time being that I fell off my bed and, well …. punched myself again in the face and had ended up dislocating an eye socket.

I'm quite strong.

I groaned as I felt myself coming back to reality, my name being uttered by someone who seemed so far away and I just wanted him to be quiet - I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about the fact that within my first few hours of my vacation, I was knocked out. I just wanted to lapse back into the peaceful seclusion that was sleep, not having to worry about any of the worries that usually plagued my mind.

"Rose? Rose can you hear us?"

Well, no shit.

I groaned. "Guys, she's waking up!"

I raised my hand to my forehead, my eyes fluttering as I let out a small noise of protest at the small move that seemed to make every part of my body erupt in some sort of pain.

"Rose?" Someone asked, and I wondered how the hell they knew my name yet I still nodded for some unbeknownst reason. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

I really don't want to.

Yet I felt my eyes involuntarily flutter, and I sighed as I slowly, carefully, peeled my eyes open - trying not to make any sudden movements that would make the pain more unbearable. I had to stop myself from laughing at my dramatics as I wondered what I would be like if I ever get into an actual fight.

God, I would be pathetic.

Opening my eyes, the white clouds seemed to blind me and I groaned again as I tried to block out the voices that seemed to be all I could hear and I blinked as I tried to regain some sort of grasp on reality. "Rose? Rose, can you hear me?"

I nodded once again as I opened my eyes once more, looking up to the faces of more steroid infused monsters. God, did La Push seem to breed these steroid addicted freaks? I groaned again as I felt my head, as if thoughts fuelled the pain, throb against my skull and I placed my hand to my forehead as if to soothe the pain. My eyes found the one that had punched me, and I narrowed my eyes. "Why did you punch me?"

He seemed to go into instant apologising mode, and I groaned again as his voice filled my head, making it hurt even more. "Please," I murmured, putting my hand up to his lips. "Don't talk."

The bigger guy chuckled, and I looked to the other guy that just sort of stood there - his whole face contorted in boredom as our eyes met. He froze, his whole body going rigid like he had just sat on a pin and I examined his features, wondering who screwed him over.

He looked sick.

Underneath his eyes were purplish-blackish bruises underneath his eyes, and his midnight black hair seemed to fall lankily over his sharp and what would be good looking features if he didn't look so absolutely miserable. My eyes went back to his eyes as I looked into the deep, black rubies that seemed to captivate me; hypnotise me almost. I had seen beautiful eyes before, believe me - I had seen beautiful eyes before yet these were beautiful, absolutely, and unequivocally beautiful. Yet when my eyes left his, I felt my nose shoot up in a cringe as I examined his hair, in which looked unhealthy and dead, and I felt my stomach churned as I wondered why he would want long hair.

It was just disgusting.

Really, I didn't know why anyone grew out there hair unless they were homeless and literally could not afford the scissors to cut said hair or they were a scungy biker that had no need to cut their unruly hair that was usually hidden beneath a tacky, ninety-nine cent bandana that they had found on the side of the road. I had always found long hair revolting, and I think it was because I was slightly jealous over the fact that it took me two years to grow my hair to a point where it would be considered 'long' while for them, it was literally a motion of just not cutting their hair for a couple of months.

Yet the man that seemed to have me so transfixed on scrutinizing his every feature shot up from where he was standing, and bolted into the forest - far, far away from me. I almost wanted to yell out to him, to ask him where he was going and why he was disturbing my checking him out and as soon as the thoughts crossed my mind - I immediately crushed them, wondering why I would want to yell out to a complete, and probably insane stranger. I felt my heart slightly drop before I looked back to where the man that had been constantly talking to me knelt - his whole face and body seemingly dismayed as he looked off to where the other guy seemed to run off to.

Okay, so that was slightly strange.

"What just happened?" I asked, my voice raspy and clogged with phlegm from the constant wet weather while my eyebrows furrowed. Yet as soon as my face went into that expression, my brain regretted the small move as it shot pain through my entire face and I let out a small gasp as my hand shot up to my face, trying to feel the damage that had been done.

And then I felt it.

My left eye seemed to already be filled with fluid and I groaned as I felt the entire left side of my face to be slightly swollen; lumpy and protruding it's usual position. I could have got knocked out any other day, _any other day _yet it just had to happen the day that I was meeting Will's estranged sister for the first time, a sister that I _needed _to impress for my own sanity.

Great, I'm going to meet Wills sister looking like a fucking freak.

I'm having a great day.

"Where's Claire?" I murmured, looking around for her and I saw her standing next to the guy that had practically assaulted me and I tried not to narrow my eyes as I went to get up.

"What are you doing!" The biggest guy said, and I looked to him, ignoring his shocked façade as I beckoned for Claire to come with me. She seemed to not know what to do, so she looked up to the guy she was holding hands with as if she was asking for permission to go with me, her aunt-to-be, and I narrowed my eyes - struggling to walk over to her as I grabbed her by the hand, and pulling her away from the man.

"C'mon, Claire," I murmured, trying to focus on not falling over and breaking my neck as I stumbled onto the pebbles that covered the ground of the beach - keeping a firm hold on her hand as I felt her look back to the guy before I think she realised that I wasn't going to let her go.

"You can't leave!" I heard one guy shout out. "You have to go to the hospital."

"Fuck off!" I yelled, not wanting to stare at giant native Americans any more for the fear that I would end up having some sort of fit.

Silence fell between us and I tried to walk straight as I walked across the long beach, my eyes dropping slightly as I saw my beach bag and the towel that I had laid out still sitting there. I internally thanked the universe for not blowing my towel away, or not having anyone steal my beach bag - I really had been expecting everything to collapse on top of me today.

"Rose?" Claire asked, her voice quiet and I could barely hear it; mostly because my ears were ringing and I'm pretty sure I was having some sort of seizure.

"What?" I asked, aggravated as we reached the beach bag and I shoved the towel back into the bag before shooting a look at Claire to check if she was still there.

Her bottom lip was quivering and I sighed, knowing my words had sounded much harsher, much sharper than I had actually intended them to. I gave the small girl a pat on the back as I slung the bag over my shoulder, biting my lip as I grabbed her hand again. "I'm sorry, Claire. It's just my head hurts."

She nodded, not looking at me as she bit her lip and I offered her a small smile as I tried to comfort the small girl yet it didn't seem to console her. I stopped, sighing as I knelt down on the grass that sprouted from the top of the beach near the car park and I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to word my explanation correctly so it wouldn't offend the girl further, and fuck up my impression on the family more.

"Claire," I said, my voice low and almost soft (as soft as I could manage due to the fact that my head was throbbing, my ears ringing and I'm pretty sure my brain was swelling) in a way that was trying to stop her from crying like she had before. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I'm not feeling very well, and I barely got any sleep last night - I'm not mad at you, just at the situation."

Her eyebrows furrowed, her whole face going from confusion to understanding to confusion again to understanding once more. I felt my head pound painfully against the back of my skull, and in an instant my fingers went out to feel my head above the back of my neck - rubbing it as I tried to soothe the pain or at least dull the pain that seemed to be straight from the deepest pits of hell.

"Do you understand?" I asked almost pleadingly, wanting to get away from the cursed beach.

To my pleasure, she soon nodded and I sighed as I stood up slowly - every muscle in my legs aching as I grabbed her hand again and pulled her back onto the small dirt pathway that we had travelled down before. Silence was the main topic of conversation throughout the walk back to the quaint house that Wills sister owned, and I sighed in relief, exhaustion and I think pure frustration as I opened the red door to the house, letting go of Claire's sweaty palm as I dropped the beach bag on the wooden floors next to the door.

Wills sister, Kate, had separated from her husband last month and had brought a small house in La Push - moving as far away as she could from her ex-husband as she could, yet not far enough that her children couldn't see their father. I had met Kate last year when Will had brought me to Thanksgiving at his parents house on the Makah reservation, and although I was initially nervous, it seemed to dissolve when I met Kate whom I then proceeded to get so drunk with that I only remember the first two hours of that night.

So, of course, we were quite good friends now.

Although I'm kind of scared that she might have some camera filled to the brim with incriminating photos of that night.

Meh.

Wouldn't be the first time.

I sighed as I went into Wills room, collapsing on the bed as I curled up in a small ball - the sound of the shower running in the bathroom across the hall seemingly soothing s I pulled the discarded sheets over me, trying to keep warm against the cool air that circulated throughout the house. I almost moaned as I realised that the sheets were warm, and I could only imagine that while I was being punched in the face and battling abductors, my husband-to-be was probably wrapped in his warm sheets; protected against the cool air that seemed to penetrate every space of La Push, and in extension the house.

The sound of the pipes rattling as the water was turned off made me groan, my whole body twitching as I tried to regain the grasp on sleep. I heard the sound of the door squealing in protest as it was opened, before the sound of feet pounding against the hard wooden floors seemed to send vibrations through the room as the bedroom door was then opened.

"Hey, babe."

I groaned again as I tried to shut out the sound of him opening his draws, before he went to rummage through the unpacked boxes and his suitcase. Eventually, I realised with the hulk in the room I wouldn't be getting any sleep and I turned over to face my dressing fiancé. Turning around bare chested, I felt my brain decide that instead of sleeping it once again wanted to get its daily dose of pleasure and I groaned, rubbing my eyes yet only to realise that that small action will fucking hurt.

I cried out in pain, and Will rushed to my side. "Rose, what- Argh, fuck!"

"Be quiet," I demanded in a shushed, muffled tone as I opened my eyes again to see Will peering over me - his dark eyes swirling with concern and my eyebrows furrowed as I wonder why the eyes I had once thought to be so beautiful seemed much less appealing than before.

I bit my lip, my fingers going up to trace where Will had placed his fingers gently and his whole face contorted in concern as he met my eyes once again - his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What- what happened? Did you, did you get attacked? Oh, god, Claire-"

"I wasn't attacked," I sneered, before I realised that my tone was too harsh - he was just trying to help, is all. "I-I walked into someone's fist."

Will looked to me in absolute bewilderment before he bit his lip, trying to hold in a laugh that I knew would have to come out eventually. I narrowed my eyes - swiping him with my fist as he let out a loud, bellowing laugh that bounded through the room and seemed to make my head pound even more. I groaned, clutching my head as I looked to Will, whom was looking down at me with a Cheshire grin plastered across his face.

"Who's _fist _did you run into!" He asked, still laughing and I turned away from him, hugging the pillow closer to me as e grabbed at my sides, pulling me back to him as he held me in his arms, his lips pulling into a small smile as he pushed my hair away from my face, pulling me into a chaste kiss. I smiled against his warm lips, before pulling away as I ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Rose."

I bit my lip, putting my hand up to my swollen face again as I looked to Will. "Could you go get me some ice?"

Will nodded, turning around to the door again yet I could still hear him trying to stifle the laughs that were surely going to break through his lips in the moment he left the room. Grabbing the pillow that was next to me, I ditched it at his back and that only seemed to fuel his laughter more, and I groaned, turning back around to the wall as I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to just sleep and fall into unconsciousness.

But, it kind of proved a problem.

Not just for the fact that in the back of my mind, something was screaming that I might have a concussion ad that if I closed my eyes to sleep, I would most likely fall into a coma and die.

It wasn't exactly reassuring.

Yet as much as I tried to fall asleep despite my brain being slightly psychotic, I could not think of anything but that guys face. Why did he looked at me like that? I mean, he looked at me like I was the angel of fucking death, or something along those lines. I really did think I looked good today, despite being punched in the face.

Yet apparently, I looked like the angel of fucking death.

This just isn't a good day.

"When do we have to be at Emily's?" I asked as I sat up, Will handing me the ice that wrapped in the thick towel and I quietly thanked him, offering him a small smile.

Will shrugged. "I think five."

I nodded, hissing as the ice burnt my skin - my whole body going rigid as I adjusted the position of the ice before I opened my eye again, biting the inside of my lip. "How does it look?"

Will licked his lips. "You look ... fine."

I groaned, before the door opened. "Guys, do you know where the- ARGH! What happened to your face?"

I looked to Kate, who had her hand over her mouth as she walked into the room - her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to get a better look of my blown up face before she closed her mouth, running a hand over her chest. "I walked into some guys fist."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "How can you _walk _into someone's fist!"

"You just can!" I protested, looking to her. "And I think Claire has a stalker?"

Kate didn't even seemed fazed by it, and she nodded. "Yeah, that was probably Quil."

What? She knew that this guy, this sick perverted freak was following and might one day abduct her daughter yet she didn't do anything about it? She didn't even seemed to be, well, the emotion I would be expecting is a sort of mix between shock and absolute and utter horror, yet she seemed absolutely nonchalant when I raised the issue that her daughter might have a possible stalker.

Did she not realise that stalkers killed people? What if, one day after school when Claire was walking home, he just comes out of the woods and attacks her before putting her into some sort of sack and throwing her into the back of a white van? Would she just kind of open the door to see the police standing there, ask them if Claire had been abducted and nod, saying; "I expected you."

Was I the only one that found this situation slightly, I don't know, fucking fucked up?

"You know this kid!" I demanded, my whole face changing from outrage to confusion.

She nodded, bending down to grab the wet towel from the floor and flung it over her shoulder. "Yeah, he's a good guy."

"He's a stalker!" I screeched, my eyes wide (well as wide as one can be with both cheeks and forehead being swollen).

I looked to Will, my mouth open As I tried to form the right words for this situation yet he just shrugged as he looked to me. I wasn't even related to Claire - I would be soon - but seriously, I was more concerned about this stalker/abductor issue than her blood relatives and I didn't even like the kid! Was he not slightly concerned that one day we might find his niece lying face first in a ditch?

What the hell was going on here!

Kate walked over to me, biting her lip as she proceeded to poke the swelling and I swore as she shook her head. "Yeah, you got hit bad."

"Okay, am I the only one worried that we might have a stalker on our hands here?" I demanded, and Kate smiled - patting my shoulder as if that was meant to reassure me. "Are you not worried that your daughter might find herself inhaling chloroform at any moment!"

Kate chuckled, going to pick up Wills discarded clothes and throw them into the laundry basket that sat in the corner of the room next to the dresser. "Your being melodramatic."

Melodramatic?

The kid was going to get kidnapped!

"Whatever," I said, throwing my hands up as I leant back into the mountain of pilows that rested against the headboard of the bed and I looked to Kate. "By the way, you need to talk to Claire about wandering off."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What-"

"MUM!"

"SHUT UP CLAIRE, ITS MINE!"

Kate sighed, her fists clenching as she went out of the room and screamed at her kids who were fighting over a dress that both of them wanted to wear today. I looked to Will, who seemed more intent on finding a shirt that wasn't dirty and filled with his sweat, and I shook my head - pointing to the situation that was happening in the living room. "If you ever impregnate me, I will fuck you up."

He laughed a throaty laugh, and I smiled as I closed my eyes again before they were ripped open as Kate's voice screeched through the house as she screamed bloody murder at her daughters. Really, I was scared that after today - my hearing would be shot and I would from now on have to wear a hearing aid. "CLAIRE, GIVE ERIN BACK HER DRESS OR I WILL SMACK YOU!"

"YOU ALWAYS CHOOSE HER SIDE!" I heard Claire's voice screech through the hall, and I wondered how that girl was still able to talk after her tantrum.

"ITS _HER _DRESS!"

I'm never having kids.

"The swellings gone down," Will said as I covered the bruises with makeup, and I shook my head at him.

"Please, stop making fun of it," He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and he kissed my exposed shoulder, leaning against me and I sighed. "I'm serious - I'm already nervous enough."

Will nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry about making fun of you-"

"No you're not," I said, laughing as he chuckled. "Did you ring Alexa today?"

He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. "No? Why would I-"

"Will, she's housesitting!" I said, grabbing his phone off of the dresser. "Please call her-"

"Why do I have to call her!" He demanded, offering me the phone back and I laughed, avoiding taking the phone as I slipped my leather jacket on – going back to the mirror to agonize over the damage to my face. "Why can't you call her!"

I scoffed. "That bitch is crazy – I'm not calling her."

"Then why is she looking after Seinfeld and Cranmer!"

I narrowed my eyes, looking to them. "There fish."

"Fish roommates." Will said, before he broke out into childlike giggles and I laughed lightly as I grabbed my boots, pushing my feet into them as I went into the living room.

The house Kate had brought was cute – boxes were still scattered throughout the living room and adjoined kitchen yet it seemed like it was already a home. A flat screen TV sat atop a small, cluttered cherry wood cabinet against the wall, above that a picture of the two girls with their mother against a white back screen. I smiled slightly as I took my eyes away from the portrait of the small family as I looked to the beige suede couches that were slightly falling apart at the seams, yet still seemed like they could eat you up if you sat on the cushions.

Pictures were everywhere I looked – pictures of Kate growing up, the goofy grinned face of Will in many pictures while most of the pictures were focused on the small girls that had caused all the mess. I walked over to the huge wall which housed hundreds of pictures, all bunched together and I couldn't help but laugh at some of the pictures that hung on the navy wall.

One, which I could resist laughing at, was that of a grinning Will. He must have been at least twenty, yet he wasn't the one that I was focusing on. He had his arms wrapped around one woman, a woman so beautiful that if I was insecure about my looks I would feel slightly threatened but I recognised her immediately.

Emily.

My stomach churned as I looked at the beaming face of Wills once favourite sister. They were both holding a shared diploma in their hands, and Emily was dressed to the nines as a graduating student.

I knew this must have been taken seven years ago – before everything had unravelled between the two. I bit my lip as I looked to the rest of the living room, going to pick up some of the toys that were on the ground and putting them into the already packed toy box. A white shaggy rug covered the floor while toys were strewn throughout the room, Barbies and dolls seemed to be everywhere and it took all my focus as I crossed the room to not fall over and break my neck.

The small round kitchen table separated the Kitchen from the living room, the table cluttered with drawing books and paper work yet it still had enough room for a vase of dying flowers in the midst of the insanity, and I bit my lip as I grabbed my bag of the counter – letting out a yelp as Erin zoomed past me from outside.

"C'mon, guys, let's go!" Kate bellowed as she came out of the hallway, pulling a brush through her damp, half dry hair before she turned off the TV that Claire was watching. She went over to her youngest daughter, going to fix her dishevelled hair as she asked her why she ruined her hair. With a shrug, she went back to jumping onto the couch and Kate made a move to fix her daughters messed up plats.

Claire made some sort of protest, before her face lit up when her mother told her where we were going. "Quilly!"

Oh, god, the abductor.

He won't be there, will he?

"Kate?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing as she turned back to me – her face flushed and flustered all in the same instance. "That guy that tried to abduct Claire won't be there, will he?"

Kate nodded, going back to fix her daughters hair as Erin zoomed past her out of the hall – skipping over to where her small, bejewelled handbag sat. "Erin! Where are your shoes, chicken?"

She shrugged at her mother, and Kate supressed a scream yet it came out almost as a muffled yelp. "Rose, can you help Erin find her shoes."

"Wait," I said as Erin grabbed my hand, pulling me into her room. I turned to Kate, my eyes wide as I shook my head. "I'm still on this whole abductor-will-be-at-dinner thing."

Kate sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she put the brush she was holding into her mouth, going to tie Claire's pigtails again. "It's not a big deal!"

"He tried to _abduct _your daughter!" I said, and she made some sort of shrug as she picked Claire up from standing on the couch and put her onto the ground. I shrugged at her, going to where Erin was pulling me. "Be ready for a night filled with chloroform rags."

Erin's eyebrows furrowed as her face contorted in confusion, pulling me into her pristine room. "What's chloroform?"

"Something," I said as I went over to her closet, where everything was organized to the extent that I was starting to think this girl might have some form of OCD. My fingers racked through the countless shoes that were on the floor of her closet, and hanging up in small, white shelves that were also organized.

Shit, this girl is more organized than me.

Maybe I should get her to organize our apartment.

"Which shoes do you want?" I asked, looking back to Erin who was smoothing out the creases in her purple dress.

She looked to me, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world and I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Uhm, I need to have colour coordination."

"So, the purple ones then?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes and I grabbed the purple suede boots as I gave them to her and she thanked me – going out of her room and back into the living room. I sighed as I got up from the position I was in, following the little girl back into her living room as I saw Will pulling his jacket on – a small smile coming over my face as I admired my boyfriends chiselled physique that seemed to always make me gleeful that he was all mine.

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded – running a hand through my chestnut hair as I tried to contain my stomachs contents from spilling over Kate's front mat.

It's going to be a long, chloroform filled night.

* * *

**Heres another chapter for you all,**

**Third Chapter in one night, people, I should be congratulated for my efforts. **

**THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED ALREADY! I LOVE YOU!**

**Again, I leave with the same message**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Orders from an Alpha

_"livid, adj._

_Fuck You for cheating on me. Fuck you for reducing it to the word cheating. As if this were a card game, and you sneaked a look at my hand. Who came up with the term cheating, anyway? A cheater, I imagine. Someone who thought liar was too harsh. Someone who thought devastator was too emotional. The same person who thought, oops, he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Fuck you. This isn't about slipping yourself an extra twenty dollars of Monopoly money. These are our lives. You went and broke our lives. You are so much worse than a cheater. You killed something. And you killed it when its back was turned."_  
_― David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary_

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_You got me confused by the way I change_  
_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_My name, say my name baby_

_Yes I love you say for the way I know we've been apart_  
_It's an endless circle a poison arrow to my heart_

_Saying I-I-I_  
_I love what you do to me_  
_Need you to stay with me_  
_I-I-I_  
_I love you too much to let go_

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_You got me confused by the way I change_  
_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_My name, say my name baby_  
_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_You got me confused by the way I change_  
_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_My name, say my name baby_  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/cheryl_cole/call_my_ ]_  
_It's a constant thought of my baby taking up my time_  
_It's an utter vision of you that's playing on my mind_

_Saying I-I-I_  
_I love what you do to me_  
_Need you to stay with me_  
_I-I-I_  
_I love you too much to let go_

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_You got me confused by the way I change_  
_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_My name, say my name baby_  
_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_You got me confused by the way I change_  
_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
_My name, say my name baby_

_Oh when you call my name_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh when you call my name_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Say my name baby_  
_Oh when you call my name_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh when you call my name_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Say my name baby_

_~Call My Name~_  
_Cheryl Cole_

* * *

JPOV

I had imprinted.

Fuck.

Her eyes, a mixture of anger and confusion seemed to be the only things I could focus on for what seemed like forever, and when finally my brain took control again – it was like this cloud had come over me. It was a mixture of elation, and ecstasy that filled me – my whole chest becoming warm and almost, if possible, full.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before – it was not like falling in love with Bella, or even having the love of my mother. It wasn't like the feeling of being a part of something that was bigger than me, it wasn't like being in the pack. It was like everything that I had done in my life, all my ambitions, or lack thereof, and all of the things that I had ever said, thought, seemed irrelevant compared to now.

Now, I had _her. _

She was a mixture between perfect and perfect.

I could have stared at her all day, stared at her olive almost tropical skin and the beauty that was her flowing chestnut locks that seemed to fall over her shoulders in a way that I had never thought possible. I could have stared at her face for hours, day almost – just staring at her wide, doe like eyes and her thick lashes that seemed to hold so much modest beauty in them that it made me, even now just thinking about it, all warm.

It made me sick.

_She _made me sick.

I didn't want to imprint – it was sick, and unnatural, and it was against everything I had believed in, in the last five years. It went against every move I had made, every decision that it had to make – it made me seem like I was an _idiot!_ It wasn't me; I wasn't in control of myself, and I would never be myself in the future if I let the imprint take over me. I couldn't believe that me, the loveless wonder, had imprinted on _her_.

How could I betray myself like that!

How could I imprint? I had promised myself that I would never betray my self-control, my control over my own thoughts and feelings by imprinting? I shouldn't have looked at her – I shouldn't have put myself in that situation.

I SHOULDN'T HAVE IMPRINTED.

I roared as I ran through the forest, my body pushing forward more as the anger spurred me on further. I needed to get out of here, to get away from _her_ - I needed to break the bond. It must be able to be broken, right? I mean, if she's not your _actual _soul mate than I should be able to break the bond?

Bella was my soul mate.

Maybe I just have a fucked up imprinting system.

That must be it.

I growled as I tried to stop myself from crossing the border, my speeding paws grasping the dirt beneath me as I stopped – my whole body shaking with exhaustion, anger, and confusion.

I could hear the voices swirling in my head yet I blocked them out.

I had been in love with Bella for four years.

Fuck.

_Dude, you fucking imprinted? _

I groaned as I heard the voice of Embry bound through my head, the image of the _girl _flashing through my mind painfully before I snapped it away, not wanting to look at her face again. I wondered if I should just phase and walk back to La Push, but I could already here the pack giving me as much shit as they could muster up. I could hear Embry laughing his ass off in the back of my head, and I growled at him.

_Dude, she's fucking hot – I would so fuck her-_

I felt my whole body go rigid as the words rang through my head, before anger coursed through me – anger which made my whole body wild with rage as his words rang through my ears.

I could hear his laughter. _Calm down, Jake, I won't fuck her. _

_… _

_I'll just get her to blow me. _

I roared in rage as I heard Embry's laughter in my head again, and I felt my feet spring from their position and collide with the ground as I ran. _I'm going to rip _it _off! _

I didn't know what to do.

_Jake, come back to La Push. _

I growled as I heard Sam, and I narrowed my eyes. _Is that an order? _

_I will make it one if you don't listen to us! _

_Yeah, dude, why don't you listen to your girlfriend fuck me-_

_EMBRY! _Sam and I both shouted through the connection, and his laughter echoed through my head as I heard Sam tell him to piss off. _Yeah, Embry, fuck off. _

_Like I'm going to do that – this is better than Facebook!_

_ Like you have any friends on Facebook_

_Can we focus on the subject at hand? _Sam growled, and I felt the anger that already seemed to be a permanent fixture in my body fire up again as I heard more laughter in the back of my head.

Great, more people to laugh at me.

_Oh, Jake, you're fucked, _Quil piped up.

_At least Jake imprinted on someone who's gone through puberty, _Brady said, and I barked out a laugh.

_Yeah, Embry, don't you have to be getting back to playing with your Barbies? _

The image of Quil and Claire playing shopping for a Barbie ran through Quils mind, and although it was only there for a mili-second – it sent the rest of the pack into fits of laughter. _Oh, god, you're so whipped, Quil. _

_At least I've imprinted on someone that actually likes me, _He shot at me, and I roared in anger.

_All of you, will you fuck off? _Sam roared.

_Nope, this is too fun. _

I groaned, wondering whether or not I should just cross the border and stay in Canada for a few days – sleep with some girls, get drunk, etc, etc. _No Jake – you are not allowed to cross the border, do you understand?_

I sighed, knowing that I needed to ask the question that had been nagging me – which my mind wouldn't shut up about asking. _Who is she? _

It rolled through my mind without even me consenting to it, and I sighed as I knew the others had heard it. _Jake, did you imprint on this girl? _

The question Sam asked was stupid – what the fuck did he think was doing then? Running away because I felt like it? Because it was going to rain in La push tonight? What the fuck did he think I was doing – having a fucking vacation? _No need to get angry. _

_No need to get angry? _I asked, frustration coursing through me as I felt myself howl. _Why shouldn't I be angry! I should be fucking furious!_

_Come home now, Jacob_

Was I meant to go back to La Push? Brace myself for meeting _her _again? Maybe I should just meet her – get it over, and done with. She wasn't my _soul mate. _The word made my mouth fill with vomit, and I spat it out as I started to run – not paying any attention to the vomit that was making its way up my throat. I tried to ignore the voices that seemed to go with me everywhere, but it didn't seem to work because the entire time they talking about how my imp-_her _was a upgrade from the girl I fucked in Essence, a Port Angeles night club, last Friday.

Before long, I was in La Push again – phasing in the shadows of the forest as I tried not to kill myself running into a tree. Although, I would rather be dead then face _her _again, or them. I heard the sound of paws colliding with the ground, the sound shaking where I stood and I pulled my cut offs on, waiting Embry to phase. The wolf came into sight within seconds, and as soon as he phased – my fist swung out and hit his face.

"Ah!" He yelped, his hands going up to his face as the sound of more feet pounding against the ground sent vibrations through the forest floor. They were here in less than five seconds, phasing as Sam went to Embry while Quil phased.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Quil exclaimed as he phased, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why did you hit him in the face."

I looked at Embry, who was slowly yet steadily healing and I looked down to my throbbing hand which was also heeling – the blood that had sprouted out of the wounds that were made was fastly drying. I looked back up to Embry, and I wondered why I hit my best friend in the face. Sure I had hit him so many times before but never like that.

I had never hit him like I … hated him.

"There's been too much punching today!" Sam shouted as he put Embry's nose back into place, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked back at me – quickly striding over to me.

Before I knew what was happening – I was on the ground, and Sam was shaking his hand as he looked down at me. Blood spurted from my nose, and Quil turned to Sam. "Dude, what the fuck!"

"Shut up, Quil." Sam hissed, before he pointed down at me. "Get your shit together, Jacob. I've had enough of it. And now that you've imprinted-"

"What?" I asked, standing up as I wiped my face of the blood. "I'm just going to magically fall in love with her? Everything's going to be fine now that I've _imprinted_!"

Sam gritted his teeth, his jaw locking as he shook his head. "No, nothing will ever be just 'fine' with you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, my hand going up to my forehead as I rubbed it – looking up to Sam  
as I tried to control myself from phasing. I heard Embry snorting up the blood and I threw a look at him, yet he just glared at me – almost in a playful way, yet I still knew he was so fucking pissed at me because I had broken his nose.

Again.

Sam sighed, ruffling his hair as he started to make his way down the dirt trail that had been made by the paws. He looked back, narrowing his eyes at me. "You're coming to dinner tonight. That's an order."

Pushing open my bedroom door, I collapsed on my bed – the sheets, which were discarded on the floor were joined by the dirty clothes that had piled up over time, clothes which Dad had given up on trying to get Rachel to wash were stuffed in every corner, and every crack of the room seemed to be filled to the brim with rubbish, or rotting food. I looked over my room – my eyes going to what was the wall of pictures that used to be above my draws.

Now, the paint had been peeled of as a result of me ripping everything from their glued position and I groaned as I pushed my face into the pillow – hoping that maybe, just maybe I might suffocate.

"JAKE!"

The door slammed open, and I looked to see my sister – small and petite with her hand on her round, protruding belly as her eyes flared. She stepped into the room, almost hesitantly yet it seemed like she couldn't care about the mess because she stormed across the room – grabbing one of the pillows that had been thrown onto the floor after … last night and she pushed it against my face, before she started punching.

There was too much punching today.

"YOU IMPRINTED!"

I groaned, pushing her off of me and she weakly punched me again and I rose from the bed, narrowing my eyes in slight confusion. "Wh-Why are you punching me!"

She put her hand to her belly, before she sneered. "Because I felt like it."

My sister, Ladies and Gentlemen.

"How could you waste four years, _four fucking years _on that pale freak only to imprint!" She seethed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're lucky I didn't tell Dad."

I stood up, my eyes narrowed as I looked down a tiny sister, and her growing belly. Paul had knocked her up five months ago.

I knocked him out.

"Piss off, Rachel." I said through gritted teeth, trying to control my anger as I thought of the baby that was in my sister's stomach.

She put her hands on her hips. "Jake, why the hell didn't you tell me you imprinted?"

I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it. "How did you find out!"

She shrugged. "Paul told me."

Paul.

Fucking Paul.

"I fucking hate that asshole," I said, turning around.

"That asshole is my husband, and the father of your niece or nephew."

I scoffed. "How long do you think he's going to stick around then, huh?"

I instantly felt like shit, and I turned around to apologize but she was already gone – probably off to tell Paul what I had said. I chuckled, knowing that when I got to Sam's tonight I would probably have my head bashed against the side of the house. I turned back around, shrugging as I tried to convince myself that is shouldn't feel that guilty – I mean, Paul wasn't the most reliable guy and his Dad was the same; yet he's nowhere to be seen now, is he?

But that's what the La Push Dads were known for – donating and then leaving once they realised they had knocked some poor local girl up. I had always known that; it wasn't like it wasa secret that most of the guys that lived on the Rez had no Dads because their fathers didn't stick around long enough to meet them.

Take Embry, as an example.

I should probably buy him a drink for fucking up his nose.

I think that's the sixth time I've broken it now.

I sighed, ruffling my hair as I sat down on my bed – the sound of it creaking in protest as my weight collapsed onto it echoing through the room as my head fell into my hands, my eyes closing as I thought of _everything. _

Sometimes, I just wished that I could leave La Push – leave all the drama. It seemed like every day, I had more things to worry about – more things to stress over, and it never seemed to end.

Yet I never thought I would fucking be dealing with _imprinting. _

Yeah, I guess I had imagined it happening to me – but it was meant to be _rare. _What happened to it being basically non-existent? In the stories, apparently only one or two people found their 'spirit wives' yet now, in he 21st century, it was like all the fucking soul mates came to La Push just to set up residence, and make me sick.

And now I had one.

Her face flashed through my mind, and I analysed it.

Her nose had bump in it – disgusting, I couldn't deal with that; instantly, she's ugly. Her eyes, eh, they're okay, I mean, I wouldn't want them in my _dream _woman. Too big, if you ask me, too big and colourful – why were they so colourful; that's just ridiculous! And plus, her eyelashes were too thick and long, they weren't meant to be like that – they just looked stupid on her while her lips, glossy and luscious, weren't in proportion to the rest of her relatively small features and the bottom lip seemed to be bigger than the top one, throwing everything out.

And then there was her hair.

Long, and about four inches below her shoulders – I guess you could say it was 'healthy'. Was the colour of dirt, though, disgusting mud that I wouldn't want to even walk in.

God, she was just fucked up.

Weren't you meant to get a girl that was 'compatible in every way'. This was so fucked – she wasn't even what I was in to. Even her body, long and voluptuous, was all wrong – her breasts were too big, and she had to bigger hips compared to her tiny waist, it was just all disproportioned and it made me wonder what her parents must look like; what freaks must have created her.

She was _all _wrong.

Even the clothes she was wearing looked like she had been in them for a week, crinkled and faded while her jeans which hugged her lower body were too tight – they showed off everything. Her top, it looked like she had got it from the 99c store but it was covered by a leather jacket, which I'll admit wasn't even half decent – probably a rip off of quality leather, something you would find at a flee market.

Thinking of her now, I could still sell her – the scent that she was drenched in flooded through my mind again and I cringed instantly, wondering how my 'soul mate' could smell so disgusting. Her clothes and her reeked of the same smell – something which smelt like she had just swum in: mangos.

I hated mangos.

Fucking mangos.

I groaned, rubbing my tired eyes as I looked over to my alarm clock which was stuck on the same time, as it had been for the last four years. I rolled my eyes, getting up from bed to go to the bathroom – ripping my cut offs off and throwing them on the floor, getting into the bathtub as I turned the tap on.

Sputtering out from the faucet, the water dripped over me and I grabbed the shampoo – leathering it in my hair as I washed myself. I looked down at the faded coloured bathtub as I watched the shampoo rinse from hair, dripping into the clogged drain and I sighed, before getting the conditioner as I wondered how long it had been since I had washed my hair.

6 months?

Probably.

Washing the conditioner out of my hair, I grabbed the soap – scrubbing it onto my hands as I started washing my whole body. Eventually, my hands found little Jake – AKA my dick – and I started stroking it, closing my eyes as I sighed – needing the release that it usually gave me.

I smiled as Bella's face came into my mind, everything in me getting excited as my movements became faster and I imagined her bending over as I kissed her neck, before thrusting in to her as she repeated over, and over again how she was mine, and that she loved me.

And then it wasn't her.

I could hear the moans, yet it wasn't her voice – nor was I holding onto her hair or thrusting into her ivory skin. Instead, in wrapped around my fingers and my hands was the chestnut coloured hair that _she _had, faint streaks of red seemingly throughout her hair as I continued to thrust into her. I gripped my cock harder as I stroked it as I heard her voice in my head again, begging me – pleading with me to keep fucking her.

I turned her around, so that her face was looking up at me – her beautiful eyes which held so much colour looked up to me in absolute pleasure as she pulled me down for a kiss. My hand became fast, as did my thrusting and she moaned more – wanting more, asking for more as our lips melded together.

My hands went out and touched her perfectly sized breasts, squeezing and caressing as she moaned – her hand going down to rub her clit in sync with the rhythmic motion of my thrusts as she murmured my name, over and over again.

That did it.

At the sound of 'Jake' on her lips, I shot my load into the air – my breathing coming out in rushed pants as leant against the tiles, slightly shaking as I banged my head against the wall. "Fuck."

* * *

**Heres another chapter for you all,**

**You guys are so amazing for reviewing, and I love you to death! Really, nearlly thrity reviews and not even four chapters - you guys are amazing, and Im so in love with you guys!**

**No, not like that. **

**And please don't die. That wouldn't be good - for anyone.**

**You guys can expect an update for Camelot today, soon maybe I'm not sure - I don't know. I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I'm kind of meant to be doing homework but that's gone out the window, so maybe expect another another chapter for this story as well. I don't know, I just know that I'm not doing school work. **

**But until then, please,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Dinner with the pack

_"I think you still love me, but we can't escape the fact that I'm not enough for you. I knew this was going to happen. So I'm not blaming you for falling in love with another woman. I'm not angry, either. I should be, but I'm not. I just feel pain. A lot of pain. I thought I could imagine how much this would hurt, but I was wrong."  
― Haruki Murakami,  
__South of the Border, West of the Sun_

_VERSE]_  
_We all got lonely days_  
_Get stuck in a phase_  
_I can see the sun is shining bright_  
_Right on through the haze_  
_I complain and say_  
_Is this really my life_  
_Now that I'm over you and I'm sober too_  
_I can finally feel alive_

_[PRE-CHORUS]_  
_But I won't give you my heart_  
_Cuz it don't break twice_  
_Just to let you know let you know_  
_And if you play the part_  
_And play it real nice_  
_Maybe I'll let go_  
_I'll let go_

_[CHORUS]_  
_I'm sure you'll tell me_  
_Anything under the sun_  
_Like how you think_  
_I'm special and the only one_  
_Cuz normally I'd probably_  
_Just get up and run_  
_But you're looking_  
_So damn good to me under the sun  
__[VERSE]_  
_Are we on the same page_  
_Don't need to play_  
_All these games just to get a little_  
_Feel the sunshine on my face_  
_And I got paid today_  
_Is this really my life_  
_Now that I'm over you and I'm sober too_  
_I can finally feel alive_

_[CHORUS]_  
_I'm sure you'll tell me_  
_Anything under the sun_  
_Like how you think_  
_I'm special and the only one_  
_Cuz normally I'd probably_  
_Just get up and run_  
_But you're looking_  
_So damn good to me under the sun_

_[VERSE]_  
_Well do ya get do ya get what I need_  
_(Na na na nah na na)_  
_Could you show me something_  
_That I want to see_  
_(Na na na nah na na)_  
_And maybe you could get underneath_  
_(Na na na nah na na)_  
_If you watch the sun go down on me_  
_(Na na na nah na na) Go down on me_

_[CHORUS]_  
_I'm sure you'll tell me_  
_Anything under the sun_  
_Like how you think_  
_I'm special and the only one_  
_Cuz normally I'd probably_  
_Just get up and run_  
_But you're looking_  
_So damn good to me under the sun_  
_~Under the Sun~_  
_Cheryl Cole_

* * *

RPOV

"Are you nervous?"

Looking up at Will, I bit my lip as he turned to me – a smile coming over his lips. "Not really – shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

I scoffed. "Will, you haven't seen her in four years."

"Five," He corrected, and I rolled my eyes.

"Five, then," I said as the car turned down a long, dirt drive and I ran a hand through my hair as I flicked down the mirror, biting my lip as I saw that nearly all of the swelling had gone down.

I said nearly.

I still looked like a fucking freak.

I sighed, leaning back in my seat as I fidgeted with my necklace – trying to remain calm and not spill my stomachs contents. I don't know why I was so nervous – Will wasn't nervous, and he hadn't seen the woman since he was twenty two, for gods sakes! I looked over to Will, my teeth biting into my lip as I wondered how he could be so calm.

I turned my head back, reminding myself to focus on the road in front of us and I breath out a breath as I tried to go through what I was going to say to her, to Emily.

Will hadn't talked about her, Emily, for as long as he could avoid her and up until last year it seemed that his youngest system had remained aloof from our whole relationship – he never spoke about her, and whenever I raised the issue, it was like cleaning the shower seemed so much more interesting then talking about her.

Until last year.

As soon as Will introduced me to his parents, Emily was the thing that his parents seemed to talk about – 'Why won't you ring Emily?', 'She says you're not returning her phone calls', 'It was five years ago, for gods sakes, it wasn't any of your business in the first place'.

To say the least, it was confusing.

I felt Will grab my hand as the car stopped, and I looked to him – giving him the most reassuring smile I could muster up. I squeezed his hand, and I opened the door, getting out of the car as Kate parked behind us – the sound of Claire screaming made me narrow my eyes through the darkness as I saw Erin grab onto Claire, throttling the small six year old that wailed, calling for Quilly.

That fucking abductor better not be here.

I tightened my jacket, and I looked to Will who was locking the door to the car – looking up to the house. A light was flickering on and off on the porch, lighting up the outside slightly as moths flew into it yet even if that light wasn't there, I would still be able to see with the amount of light that was coming out of every window.

I wiped my hands of the sweat that glistened on them, and yes, I know that sweat would be considered impossible in these temperatures, yet I swear on the life of those stupid fish Will calls pets that I was sweating. I bit my lip as I felt my heart pound against my chest, blood rushing to my head and I could hear it rushing through my ears like cars rushing through an intersection.

Will came around the car, giving me a small smile and I instantly knew that he was trying to cover up the fact that he was shitting himself and my eyebrows furrowed as I grabbed his hand – leaning against him as I put my hand on his chest. "Will? Are you okay?"

"Slightly shitting myself," He murmured, and I smiled – patting his chest. "What about you, elephant man?"

I rolled my eyes, smacking his chest. "You will regret that, asshole."

He smirked, patting my ass. "You're a hot elephant man."

"That's still not a compliment!" I hissed, and Kate came – Erin's hand in hers as Claire bounced up the stairs and opened the door, laughing as someone came and scooped her up in their arms.

I cleared my throat that had lodged itself in the deepest parts of my throat, and I looked down at what I was wearing – wondering whether or not I should have gone with the dress instead of jeans. I then shook my head at the thought: a dress? In this weather? I would go back to Seattle with no legs because of frostbite.

My head snapped to Will as I heard his chest rise and fall, his breath coming out slightly rushed and I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze – just to remind him that he had someone else in this place, someone to keep him company at least. I looked back up to the house, licking my freeing lips that I'm sure would be blue by the time that we entered the house and I stepped up to the porch, pulling Will up with me.

I put a small smile on my face as I stepped through the open doorway, looking around at the buzzing entrance. The house was an open floor plan – living room, an informal dining room and the kitchen were all together, the kitchen separated only by a thin wooden wall that had almost, well, dents in it – like someone had punched the wood in.

The house exuded warmth, mainly due to the fireplace that burned in the back of the living room, but it seemed, almost, to be radiating off of all the bodies that were crammed into the house. As soon as I stepped through the doorway, I was hit with the sounds of playful chatter – shouting, and laughter all intertwined within the buzz that encompassed the room. I felt the artificial smile that I had placed on my lips dissipate as the smell of turkey hit my nose – turkey and potatoes.

And then I was hit.

Letting out a surprised gasp, my body became rigid and stiff as the arms tightened around me. And then suddenly they were off me, and I was free from the constraint that had tackled me before. "Oh," I let out, breathless as all the breath that I had sucked in from outside had been pushed out of me by the person that … hugged me.

"Oh, I'm sorry-sorry," The girl rushed out, and I looked at her – my jaw dropping as I saw Emily.

Wills sister.

But … she wasn't.

Huge scars plagued her once pretty face, and although she was beaming, it seemed the scars altercated her face in every way. I hadn't been expecting this – I mean, sure, Will had told me that his sister had been attacked by a bear but he had never, he never said that it was this …. huge.

I couldn't not stare at them.

There was three of them, all clawed across her face and altered her features, making one side droop slightly. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't … this – I didn't think she would be this, well, damaged. I tried not to stare, I really did, but it was Will who essentially shook me out of the trance. I smiled at the still beaming Emily, and she seemed to become brighter even more as she glanced at Will, as if she was asking for permission or something like that. The room had grown silent, and it seemed that all focus was on us.

I was feeling a bit sick.

"Will told me about you, Rosalind, right?" She asked, her voice elated and filled to the brim with excitement.

I had yet to speak, and I looked to Will for inspiration, hoping that he might do something that would un-lodge my voice from my mouth. I nodded, wondering whether or not I should outstretch my hand for her to shake, or go in for another hug but I wasn't going to do either of those because I'm pretty sure I was paralysed. "Yes,"

I'm pretty sure I heard Will sigh with relief as he heard me speak, and internally – I was dancing at the fact that I had finally spoken to her. I nodded again, offering her a smile – the only thing, really, I could offer her. "Please, don't call me Rosalind – it's a name my mother gave me to inflict pain on me whenever someone says it, so Rose will be fine."

She laughed, her cheeks flushing and she fidgeted in her spot – like she wanted to make a move to hug me again but she didn't know if she was allowed to do that or not.

And then she looked down at my hand.

Her eyes went wide, and a smile spread across her face as she grabbed my hand – gently and lovingly, almost. She looked up to Will, her whole face contorting in almost supressed pain as she let go of my left hand. "I didn't know you gave her Grandma's ring."

Will nodded stiffly. "Well, she's going to wear it for the rest of her life – seemed fitting."

Emily nodded awkwardly, biting her lip as she looked to Will. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Will wrapped an arm around my waist, his lips pressing against my ear. "Go meet Emily's fiancé,"

I nodded, and Will let go of me – pointing me in the direction of Emily's fiancé, who, may I add, was fucking huge. His shoulders were so broad that I'm sure it was two of me combined, and I'm not that skinny, unfortunately, but that's what eating five blocks of dark chocolate last week does to me – puts fat my ass. Almost as if he could hear the whisper Will had just sent my way, he turned around, and I felt the breath leave me as I saw the accomplice of the man who tried to abduct Claire. He nervously smiled at me, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was trying not to anger me more and as I approached him, he thrust out his hand and offered it to me – as if we hadn't met before.

But this time, I wasn't on the ground in pain.

Well, not now at least.

"You-"

He smiled, grasping my hand. "Yeah. I'm Sam Uley, Em-Emily's fiancé."

I gave him an exasperated smile as I shook his hand. "And I'm, well, I'm Wills fiancé."

The tight smile that was on his face slowly faded as we stood in an awkward silence, yet our hands was still shaking one another. After a while, I felt the sweat that was already coating my hand start to run down my arm and I let go of the hand as I felt my hand burning as I wiped the sweat on my jeans again.

"You're … hot." I said as I looked down at my hands, and he nodded.

"Yeah – I get that a lot," He murmured as he looked around the room before looking back at me. "Your face looks, uhm, better."

I scoffed. "Stop lying, I look like the fucking elephant man."

Sam looked to me as a small smile spread across his face, as if he was trying to supress a laugh. I smiled, before I turned back to the door – hoping that Will would save me from this situation yet I could still see him and Emily standing outside on the porch, their figures barely detectable against the dark backdrop. "So, how long have you been dating Will?"

"Three years," I said, turning back to Sam. "You?"

"Five years," He said, taking a drink of his beer and I laughed.

"Excited about being tied down for the rest of your life?" I asked, cocking a brow.

He smiled, his face lighting up like I had just told him that he had won the lottery and I was now going to show him my breasts. He nodded, and I had to smile his happiness was so contagious. "I can't wait."

"Can't wait for the bachelor's night!" Some guy said as they patted him on his shoulder, their smile matching Sam as he looked at me - outstretching his hand as he gave me a cheeky, almost flirtatious grin. "Embry Call, at your beck and call, my lady."

I laughed, taking his hand. "Rose Dormer, and if my fiancé heard you talking like that he would rip off you're balls."

Embry scoffed, pushing out his chest. "Doubtful."

I chuckled, letting go of his hand. "So, are all of you on steroids?"

They looked to me, stunned, before Embry burst into laughter and patted my shoulder – a beaming smile coming over his face as a couple of spurts of fading laughter escaped him. "Oh, you're going to be fun."

Sam glared at Embry, and with that small glare – Embry's hand dropped from my shoulder yet the playful grin still stayed on his face. I doubted that if a meteor plummeted into La Push the grin would leave his face, even then. Sam cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him and I licked my bottom lip as I tried to warm it up. "So, Emily said you were in College?"

I nodded. "Yeah – I'm studying history."

I felt a hand wrap around my waist, squeezing it lightly and I looked up to see Will. "Yeah – Rose transferred from Cambridge."

"That would explain the accent," Emily said, smiling as she joined Sam who wrapped his arm around her – pulling her close to his body.

Embry looked to me, his eyes wide. "You're British?"

I nodded, about to open my mouth when Embry bowed, the most forced British accent I had ever heard exiting his mouth. "Good evening, Govna!"

I forced a smile on my face. "Ha-ha, you're hilarious."

"So, how did you meet?" Emily asked.

Will broke out in a smile. "Her Dad's my boss."

"Your fathers a lawyer?" Emily asked, and I nodded, before correcting her.

"He was one," I said, nodding.

Emily raised one eyebrow "Oh? What does he do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know – I don't talk to him."

"Why don't you talk to your dad?" Embry asked, and I swear every eye in the room turned to him and glared at him like he had just unleashed the plague on the room.

Will tensed at my side, and I knew he was becoming pissed.

Another guy came out from the kitchen, carrying a small baby who he handed to his wife – a small, beautiful women with her raven hair swept up, and her russet skin glowing as she took her baby out of her husband's arms, giving him a small smile. "Embry, you fuckward, you can't just ask people why they don't speak to their dads."

Embry glared at the man. "Fuck off, Paul."

He turned back to me, cocking a brow. "So, why don't you?"

Silence.

I bit my lip, before opening my mouth to tell him to fuck off when someone interrupted me. "Ah, Jacob Black, you decided to come."

"It wasn't like I had a choice," Someone grumbled, and I turned around – the voice that had come from that person making my whole body come alive, and out of the half frozen state it was in before.

Every hair stood up on my body as I looked to the man who was wheeling someone through the door, an older Native American who wore a dark cowboy hat and an infectious smile as he greeted Emily who came to give the older man a kiss. The man that was pushing him was huge – bigger than the rest of them; bigger than Sam, even.

He had long hair which was tied behind his back, and was shining in health. His hands were clenched around the older mans wheelchair as he narrowed his eyes, looking around the room until his eyes stopped on mine.

And then I remembered him.

How could I not? His eyes had captivated me, eyes which I had felt were so beautiful – so full of everything life had to offer, so full of …. mystery. His skin glistened from the rain, and I wondered how something so simple could be so purely and utterly beautiful. His white dress shirt he was wearing was partially wet, and clung to his chiselled chest – every abb visible as he let go of his father's wheelchair.

His mouth was slightly open, as if he was about to say something yet couldn't get it out. In that moment, I was yearning to hear what would leave his mouth – I wanted to hear the sound of his voice, which I'm sure, was just as beautiful as everything else about him. I caught his stare once again as I started to imagine what he sounded like, and I felt all the breath that I had in me leave me in a sort of sigh, mixed between a gasp.

He was just so nice to look at.

And then I felt Will squeeze my hand.

Flushing with embarrassment, I looked up to Will – giving him a small smile that was so artificial I was scared he would notice.

Scared he would notice who I was staring at.

I put my hand on his chest, wanting to distract myself from Jacob. Oh, even his name made me feel warm – it fit him so perfectly that it annoyed me how perfect it was.

"Are you okay?" Will murmured, and I felt the smile wipe off my face as I wondered if Will had noticed my staring – if he noticed how absorbed I was in Jacob. But then, as my eyes met with the concerned dark eyes I had been in love with for the past three years, I realised he was talking about what Embry had just asked me – about my father.

I nodded, re-adjusting my necklace. "Yeah, fine."

I felt his hand pat my back, and I reached up and lightly pressed my hand to his cheek before I turned back to Emily, dropping my hand. "Do you mind if I get a water?"

She smiled, nodding as she led me into the kitchen which was bustling with three women – an older woman who had her raven hair tied up and an apron tied around her waist was juggling between stirring sauce, turning the oven to the proper heat and holding a rambunctious toddler in her arms. Another woman was carefully prying away the aluminium foil from some sort of hot dish, while another girl with chopper, chin length locks sat at the window – picking her nails.

"Rose, this is Sue, Kim and Leah. Guys, this is Wills fiancé."

Sue turned away from what she was doing, and smiled so big I thought she was going to combust. "Oh, look at you! Wills done well! I would hug you, but- Oh, Beth, stop pulling my hair!"

I flushed, while Leah, the girl with shoulder length hair, scoffed as she stood up and walked past me – narrowing her eyes into a venomous filled glare as she pushed past me. I watched her leave, and I turned back to Emily – cocking a brow. "What just happened?"

Emily shook her head, her mouth in a tight line. "She's always like that."

"What, on her period constantly?" I asked, and Kim let out a scoff filled with laughter.

"Even that wouldn't explain it," She said, shaking her head as she outstretched her hand. "Hi, I'm Kim. I'm Jared's girlfriend."

I nodded, shaking her hand. "I haven't met him yet but I'm assuming he's huge and native?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yep, basically but you will meet him, soon."

I nodded, and Emily passed me a drink of water and I took a small sip as I put it down on the table that was in the corner of the room, by the window. "Can I help you guys?"

Sue nodded, passing the toddler into my arms. "Oh, no, I'm not good with kids."

Sue laughed. "Nobody is, but you'll get used to it – it'll be your turn soon."

I weakly laughed as I sat down, awkwardly looking at the little girl in my arms.

She was beautiful.

Raven hair fell to her shoulders, and her wide eyes took up most of her face – framed by thick, dark lashes that just grazed her cheeks which were flushed, rosy pink colour contrasting against her russet skin. Her fringe covered her forehead, and she smiled as she made herself comfortable in my lap – her hand coming up to play with my necklace.

"How old is she?" I asked, smiling down at her.

Sue looked up from the lasagne she had taken out of the over, smiling. "Nearly three."

"Why doesn't she talk?" I asked, and Sue shrugged.

"No one knows – been sent to doctors and everything, but they said she doesn't have anything wrong with her." Sue said with a shrug as she turned back to her food.

I raised my eyebrows at the little girl, who seemed too tiny to be nearly three. She made some incoherent noises, before she turned back to the door – her hands clenching into fists as she motioned to the door. "Meemee!meemee!"

"RACHEL!" Sue yelled, going into the fridge to get cheese. "BETH WANTS YOU!"

Rachel, the girl that had the baby before, sighed as she came into the kitchen. Her eyes locked with mine, and she let out a gasp as she saw me holding Beth – smiling as she picked Beth from my arms and outstretched her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel Lahote – Paul's wife."

"And Beth's mom?" I asked, and she nodded, shifting her weight as she held Beth who was making incoherent noises. "She's a beautiful little girl."

Rachel beamed. "Thank you – takes after my side of the family."

I laughed, fidgeting with my necklace again as Rachel smiled down at me – her smile still huge and I got the feeling that she wanted to do more than shake my hand, maybe hug me but she was refraining herself from doing the same as Emily had done before. I matched her stare, and I wondered why her eyes seemed so familiar – they were almost like Jacobs. Under her gaze, I dropped my eyes, not wanting to look at her eyes anymore because I was already uncomfortable with the situation.

Emily came over to Rachel, as if she sense my lack of comfort and she put her hand on Rachel's arm – giving her a look as she led Rachel back into the living room. "God, everyone likes to stare around here, don't they?"

Sue turned around to me, her features perplexed. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, trying to brush off my comment. "Nothing – it's just, well, it seems like everyone's staring at me."

Sues expression hardened and her fists clenched around the pot she was carrying. "Who's everyone?"

"Jacob Black," I said, and she dropped her pot.

Red sauce spilled everywhere, and Emily came sprinting back into the kitchen – her eyes wide as she saw what looked like a massacre of meatballs on the floor and she looked to Sue. "What happened!"

Sue was still staring at me, her mouth open before she turned back to Emily – her eyes wide. "I-I need to talk to you."

I got up from my seat, and grabbed the cloth as I tried not to get the red sauce on my shoes as I went to clean it up – grabbing the paper towel that was sitting on the counter. I looked up to see if Emily or Sue was going to help me clean up, instead they were whispering amongst each other – their voices coming out in hushed hisses.

I watched in curiosity as Emily's face went from surprise to pure and utter anger, her eyes glance over to me, before she went into the living room. "JACOB BLACK!"

* * *

**Heres another chapter for you all,**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, I love you all so much.**

**I had the worst week, absolutely awful - so I'm not sure if this chapter is up for it but whatever, I worked on it. And did you guys see what Kristen Stewert did to Robert Pattinson? I mean, sure her director was okay in the looks department but WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ROBER TPATTINSON! HE IS A SEX GOD! Anyways, what ever - I just can't wait to see what happens with the promotional junkett.**

That'll be awkward.

**And what about the Olympic opening ceromony! It was amazing - they brought Lord Voldemort back from the dead and I just thought it was brilliant. Although I just saw Stephanie Rice loose at her swimming race she won at Bejing and I felt so sorry for her, she looked so absolutely heart broken. **

**And the shooter in Colarado? That was just horrible. **

**Huge, huge week. **

**Hopefully next week isn't as full on. **

**So, please, please...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. I sound like a girl

_"This life is what you make it. Not matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, somg go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And babve, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up becuase if you give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."  
― Marilyn Monroe_

Shut the door, turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this even though I try

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgement is clouded  
Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this hard girl  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Flashes left in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
Dancing on with my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today  
~Moments~  
One Direction

* * *

JPOV

Fiancé.

Fucking Fiancé.

My imprint, the one who had practically occupied my every thought for the past four hours, was getting married. She was already taken, already engaged to someone else – she was in a relationship with some poor fucker but I knew that this must be a sign that this wasn't meant to be, that the Universe and the divine imprinting powers had fucked up by making me imprint on that …. _troll. _

Okay, she wasn't a troll.

Even I felt bad about calling her that.

How could the Universe do this to me? I mean, hadn't I already had a lifetimes worth of bad luck already thrust onto me? Why couldn't' she just be some girl that didn't have some guy following her like a fucking golden retriever? Why couldn't she just be some single girl who had a really, really nice rack that just had to be appreciated?

Do you know what I got.

Fucking her.

With her fucking fiancé.

FUCK!

I felt my hands clench into fists, and I had to drop my gaze which had been on her the entire five minutes that I had been here as I watched her being led into the kitchen by Emily, who seemed a bit on edge as it already was.

I think the entire room was on edge, to be honest.

As I forgot about my dad, I quickly made my way over to Sam who was talking in hushed whispers to Jared at the back of the room and I grabbed him, pushing him slightly so he turned to face me and actually acknowledge my presence rather than ignoring me for the entire night. "Engaged? She's fucking engaged?"

"Aye, take it easy mate," Jared said as he clapped his hand onto my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off as I continued to stare at Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me that _my _imprint was fucking engaged?" I hissed, enraged. "How could you let me imprint on that bitch?"

Sam scoffed. "What would you like me to do, blindfold you!?"

And just at that moment, Embry joined the conversation.

He clapped his hands together, a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh, kinky. Didn't know you guys were into that shit."

"Shut _up_, Embry!" I sneered.

Embry sighed. "You're no fun anymore."

Jared shook his head. "Embry, can you just lay off?"

"Never," He said before turning back to me. "Oi, I just met your soulmate."

I sighed. "She's not my _soulmate." _

Embry laughed. "Ah, dude, you imprinted on her. That pretty much makes her your soulmate."

"How do you know I imprinted on her?" I asked him, hopeful. "Maybe I've just gotten confused."

Embry's eyebrows knitted together. "Ah, you felt the whole gravity, blind man who sees the sun thing, right?"

I didn't want to answer him but he soon got it as a smile spread across his face as he clapped me on the shoulder. "Yeah, she's your soul mate."

"Piss off, Embry."

He pouted comically. "I feel a bit ganged up on."

"You already got punched in the face today," Jared said. "Do you want him to do it again?"

Embry grumbled something under his breath, before turning to walk away yet he turned back – shaking his head. "You know, you're so lucky to have found her. Your soul mate. Because not all of us have yet, so stop complaining when you could have ended up like Brady."

We all cringed.

Ah, Brady.

Last year, during one of the bonfires, Kim thought it would be great to bring her younger sister and her best friend, Stephanie AKA bitchy mcfuck fuck. Of course, it took two seconds for Brady to imprint and become like all the rest, following the girl around like a dog waiting to be praised and pet, and when she finally stopped hitting on Paul to acknowledge him, she told him to piss off.

That went on for months.

Four, to be exact.

To put it lightly, bitchy mcfuck fuck was not exactly the nicest person, or the nicest animal even – more so she belonged in a barn where she would at least be among her own kind. She avoided Brady for months, and we all had to put up with the repercussions of what she did, every word she spoke and every action that she seemed to inflict onto Brady we had to live through.

Although Brady was never one to stress about things, it became exhausting when he began to think about bitchy mcfuck fuck every day, every hour, every minute. She wasn't even the nicest thing to look at, so when I was ever on patrols with him I would have to endure the ugliness of bitchy mcfuck fuck and her nasal like voice running through his mind.

By the end of the fourth month, however, it seemed as if she realised she couldn't keep avoiding him so when he came by her house, she actually let him in rather than slamming the door in his face like she had in the past.

It got worse after that.

You know, I could take the constant thinking about bitchy mcfuck fuck without complains, the constant hearing of Brady's problems and the constant whining that we got from him whenever you tried to strike up a conversation with him. I could deal with all that, I really could, but the worse thing that could ever happen to the pack happened: Bitchy Mcfuck fuck fell in love with Brady.

Shocker, right?

I had thought that before was bad, yet now this was worse – Bitchy McFuck fuck soon came to every meeting, every gathering – shit, she just popped up everywhere with her nasal like voice and her stupid bleached hair, which looked like straw and sometimes, sometimes I really had to hold back the urge to hit her whenever she opened her mouth and spoke.

I'm serious.

"Is _she_ here?" I asked, sneering at the thought of her.

Embry nodded, nodding in the direction where she was standing with her arms crossed, popping gum as she talked to Brady who seemed to be lapping up everything she was saying while she seemed to be wondering when boredom would stop being her everyday life.

I don't even know if she had a soul that could be mated with Brady.

Embry scowled. "I just wish- I just wish I could punch her."

"She's a girl," Jared said.

Embry shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "She's no girl. She's a demon."

Jared snorted out his laughter, and Embry's entire face lit up. "AYE, SETH, YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!"

I sighed, shaking my head as I went back to talk to Sam yet something else caught my attention. Emily stormed out of the kitchen, her eyes narrowed and her hand clenched around a spatula as she looked around the room. The chatter which had taken over the room calmed down as her eyes landed at me, and she did something I had barely ever heard her do.

She shouted at me.

"JACOB BLACK!" She screeched, marching over to me.

She grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me into the other room – one of the guest rooms and as I started to protest, she slammed the door behind her and a sob came out of her mouth. I turned to face her, my eyes wide. "What? What's happened?"

"You imprinted, didn't you?" She asked, her lip quivering.

I cocked a brow slightly. "I don't- maybe, I don't- I don't know."

She didn't acknowledge my answer, for she shook her head – as if she didn't even want to process my words. "I can't believe you imprinted – and-and you had to imprint on _her? _My brother hasn't been happy in years, and you imprint on the woman he loves? Why- How could this happen?"

I stood the, puzzled to what she had just said in an angry slur of words. "Wait, what?"

"Em, calm down," Sam said as he entered the room, wrapping his arms around her as she began to sob in his arms – muttering something as he tried to console her.

Okay, what was happening?

Was everyone just freaking the fuck out?

I left the room before they could start getting affectionate for the fear that I would vomit all of the food I had ingested over the past, well, week. As I entered back into the living room, it was like nothing had happened and it wasn't like I was surprised that everyone had sort of gone back to normal after Emily's breakdown: it was the thing that happened around here.

Yet as soon as I entered back into the room, my eyes landed on _her. _

My imprint.

I guess if I could call her that.

I stared at her, unashamed, as she pushed her brown hair behind her ears as she smiled, her lips upturning into this smile that sort of drew me in yet seemed to almost dazzle me in a way a bright light would, even though it wasn't even that much of a great smile anyway. She had irregular dimples, for Christ sakes, I mean – who has that?

As she talked lightly to one of the girls, I think it was Kim, her whole face contorted with her smile – almost moving around it as she glanced around the room, her wide eyes which seemed to be even wider today, were a colour which I couldn't even describe because of the fear that I would describe them wrong.

I didn't know if they were brown, or green.

They were confusing.

I didn't know whether to be entranced watching her, or disgusted. The feelings which made my head swirl and my chest contract all because they were so fucking confusing. I didn't get why I was feeling this way because I knew that this girl wasn't for me, I knew that she wasn't yet whenever I saw her I either fucking hated her or described her with words like 'entranced' or 'dazzling'.

I was turning into a fucking girl.

But I could understand what Embry had said now, because looking at the girl I had supposedly imprinted on, I could see why any guy would like her. She was beautiful, yet unlike other girls I had met, she was unique – every feature about her seemed to be displaced yet in a way she made it work on her, she made her own features seemingly more beautiful.

And I mean, she didn't exactly have a bad body either – she was perfectly well proportioned and she, I mean, it was good she didn't have any deformities that I could see. However, I couldn't' see any of the deformities that were hidden beneath her clothing, so for all I know she has an extra limb tucked beneath her legs.

As I watched her, not really realising that I was staring at her like a creep – she looked up and her eyes met mine. The smile which she was wearing sort of froze, before slowly creeping off of her face as we held the stare that seemed so similar to the one we shared at the beginning of the night. Her lips parted, as if she was about to say something before someone touched her, and she almost jumped out of the stare.

Him.

Her fiancé.

I felt my chest contract as I saw his hands lightly touch her waist, pulling her to him as he pressed his lips to her ear – whispering something which made her smile. I felt my hands clench into fists, anger rushing through me as I supressed the urge to grab the fuckhead by his balls and rip him apart limb from limb for touching _my_ imprint.

I could easily kill him – he was barely 6'3 and I was nearing 6'7, while his muscles – if I could even call them that – seemed to have withered away due to neglect and he, if anything, looked like a cancer patient that had been sitting in a bed for the past, I don't know, his whole life? What does she even see in this asshole, I mean, he's wearing a fucking Rolex watch: is that what she needed to be turned on.

Does his money turn her on?

I wondered if that was the only reason _my _imprint was engaged to that guy, I mean, he wasn't the best looking kind of guy despite his lack of muscles, lack of manliness and I'm assuming he couldn't exactly pleasure a girl like that – mainly because of his lack of muscles, he wouldn't have any stamina and that's not good.

Ever.

That must be the reason that she was with him, because she could have anyone and she picked him?

I didn't get it.

It must be for his money.

I felt the anger which had already taken over me become joined by possessiveness as I watched him turn her slightly despite her protests and kiss her lips, over and over again as if he couldn't get enough of those lips. C'mon, man, there was kids literally standing in front of him – did he not realise that he needed to keep them innocent.

Yet they continued to kiss, and I just wished that I could be gone because I no longer wanted to be hear, tormenting myself with my erratic and stupid thoughts that were all centred around her and her stupid boyfriend, I mean stupid fucking fiancé. Why couldn't they just stop kissing and actually be social, human beings?

I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose impatiently. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

I opened my eyes to see my Dad sitting there, and I sighed. "She's engaged."

Dad shrugged. "Well, at least she's not married."

"Great advice, dad," I muttered.

He smirked. "I'm just saying the truth, Jake."

As I watched them play tongue football again, I knew I had to get out of there before I punched someone. "I gotta go,"

As I stormed past her, I got a whiff of the scent that radiated from her – mangos and lavender, something which had never been so absolutely and utterly amazing.

God, I sounded like such a fucking chick.

* * *

**Heres another chapter for you all,**

**I know, it's been forever - blame writers block, Jacob is always the hardest to write. **

**Oh, and by the way, please follow my tumblr: emilylovescheesecake **

**I'll leave you with that :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
